Can you handle that ?
by Erika Keysie
Summary: [Suite de ITAN] Après les événements de juillet, la meute se croit tranquille dans une petite ville paisible de Californie. Mais c'était sans compter la tendance des monstres à envahir Beacon Hills ! Et le monstre révèle sa présence. Comment la meute, qui se déchire à cause des différents, parviendra-t-elle à éliminer la menace ? [Sterek]
1. La meute reprend du service

De retour avec la suite de _I'm the Alpha Now_! Donc, commençons par le commencement !

**Titre : **Dangereux coup de pouce (okay, j'ai pas trouvé de titre convenable, désolée, désolée)

**Résumé : **Après les événements de juillet, la meute se croit tranquille dans une petite ville paisible de Californie. Mais c'était sans compter la tendance des monstres à envahir Beacon Hills ! D'ailleurs, la veille de la rentrée scolaire, le monstre en question révèle sa présence. Comment la meute, qui se déchire à cause des différents, parviendra-t-elle à éliminer la menace ?

**Disclaimer : **Est-il vraiment utile de préciser que rien ne m'appartient excepter l'intrigue ? Non parce que, clairement si ça m'appartenait je ne serais pas sur un site de FanFiction pour poster des histoires, hein, je serais au States, à côté de Davis, en train de lui souffler "Sterek" à longueur de journée.

**Pairing :** Même si c'est évident : STILESxDEREK.

**Rating : **Pour ceux qui me connaissent bien, M voir carrément MA+

**Résumé du chapitre : **La veille de la rentrée, Stiles et Derek jouent à un petit jeu. Stiles s'enfonce dans les bois et ce qu'il y découvre lui retourne l'estomac et va changer sa petite vie qui était redevenue tranquille et posée, en compagnie de Derek.

**Note : **Vous n'avez, normalement pas besoin d'avoir lu ITAN pour lire cette fiction, même si c'est mieux. A savoir : Stiles s'est fait mordre par Derek alors qu'il était condamné par un cancer. Il devient Alpha par cette simple morsure puisque Derek est un Alpha et qu'il est son compagnon, son âme-soeur. Leur vie est chamboulée par l'arrivée de Chasseurs, Dean, Sam et Castiel, qui clament être à la recherche d'Abaddon. Après plusieurs périples (bon pas tant que ça, mais quand même) ils affrontent Abaddon et Stiles est presque tué pendant le combat. Une ancienne légende indienne refait surface pour indiquer à Derek qu'il doit aider son compagnon à évoluer, à passer dans la forme la plus sophistiquée des loup-garou : la transformation totale. Stiles est donc devenu un loup, ses yeux prenant une teinte entre le rouge et le mauve. Derek lui est tellement lié qu'il acquiert lui aussi cette particularité.

Voilà, c'est tout je crois !

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 1 : La meute reprend du service<span>**

Un mois environ était passé depuis leur bataille contre Abaddon et l'évolution de Stiles. Le jeune Alpha essayait tant bien que mal de maîtriser ce nouvel aspect de sa transformation, mais parfois il ne pouvait empêcher ses yeux de se colorer de cette teinte unique qui se situait entre le rouge et le mauve.

La meute avait passé le reste de ses vacances à traîner dans le Manoir Hale rénové depuis le mois de juin. Même si Derek aimait passer du temps avec sa meute, leur consacrer toutes ses journées était devenu un véritable enfer. Il devait souvent intervenir pour séparer Jackson et Isaac qui ne cessaient de se battre pour un oui ou pour un non. Il ne supportait plus que Lydia fasse des remarques à tout bout de champs sur le choix qu'il avait fait dans sa décoration – il manquait du rose, paraissait-il. Il n'arrivait plus à gérer Erica et Allison qui ne s'arrêtaient jamais de se lancer des piques plus mesquines les unes que les autres – Erica avait encore du mal à passer l'éponge sur ce qu'Allison leur avait fait subir à elle et Boyd, ce qui était tout à fait compréhensible, bien que Boyd, lui, soit passé au-dessus. D'ailleurs, les seuls personnes qu'il supportait encore étaient : Danny, parce que l'humain était raisonnable et tentait de l'aider à régler les conflits entre Isaac et Jackson, Boyd, parce que le Bêta gardait un silence reposant sans ajouter à la cacophonie que faisaient les autres, Scott, puisqu'il se tenait loin de tout ce qui avait un rapport avec la dispute entre sa copine et Erica et qu'il tentait lui aussi de temporiser les loups. Et enfin, Stiles, parce qu'évidemment, le jeune Alpha essayait de faire régner l'ordre autant que lui – même s'il n'avait pas plus de succès.

Derek était donc très heureux que les cours reprennent et que ses Bêtas passent leur journée loin de lui. Si la meute avait été unie et soudée lors de l'affrontement contre le Chevalier de l'Enfer, elle semblait avoir éclatée une fois le calme revenu sur Beacon Hills. Derek en venait à se demander s'il préférait sa meute soudée, mais dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou, ou éclatée dans un contexte de calme total.

La journée précédant la rentrée fut donc semblable à celles des autres semaines. Bruyante. Et épuisante. L'Alpha fut donc soulagé lorsque ses Bêtas rentrèrent chez eux pour la nuit, le laissant enfin seul avec son compagnon.

Ils étaient tous les deux allongés sur un des canapés, Stiles enveloppé par les bras de Derek, et regardaient distraitement la télévision qui diffusait un film médiocre.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire d'eux ? » soupira Stiles avec lassitude.

Il n'eut pas besoin de préciser pour que son amant le comprenne.

« -Je ne sais pas. On devrait peut-être les mettre à l'épreuve, les obliger à tous travailler ensemble. S'ils ne surmontent pas leurs différents, la meute risque d'être affaiblie. »

Stiles prit le temps d'y réfléchir avant de se tourner légèrement pour faire face à Derek.

« -C'est peut-être une bonne idée. Comment on va s'y prendre ? » l'interrogea-t-il, essayant de les imaginer en train de tendre un piège à leurs Bêtas.

Derek haussa les épaules.

« -J'y réfléchirais quand vous serez en cours. En attendant, je veux profiter de toi » répondit-il en lui adressant un sourire carnassier.

Stiles haussa un sourcil, joueur, et fit flasher ses yeux.

« -Faudra que tu m'attrapes avant ! » lança-t-il alors qu'il se relevait.

Il se mit à courir hors du Manoir, étouffant un rire en imaginant la mine surprise de son amant, et slaloma entre les arbres de la propriété Hale. Il put entendre un grondement sourd qui le suivait et il dut se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas rire. Il savait que Derek était passé en mode « chasseur » il était devenu une proie que l'Alpha devait attraper s'il voulait la dévorer. Un frisson parcouru son échine. Il aimait jouer avec l'Alpha, le provoquer, pour faire ressortir la bête qu'il essayait de garder sous contrôle.

Stiles courait sans savoir où il allait, mais il s'en fichait. Courir à pleine vitesse était une sensation grisante, euphorisante, il se sentait libre, capable de réaliser les choses les plus folles. Il jeta un regard derrière lui mais ne vit pas Derek. D'ailleurs, il n'entendait plus son grognement de prédateur. Aurait-il réussit à distancer l'Alpha ? Il s'autorisa un sourire victorieux. Il tourna la tête pour regarder face à lui et percuta ce qui lui sembla être un tronc d'arbre au vu de sa solidité.

Il s'avéra que ce tronc d'arbre n'était autre que son compagnon qui arborait toujours ce sourire carnassier qui disait clairement qu'il allait le manger tout cru. Alors qu'il allait tomber à la renverse, Derek le rattrapa pour le bloquer dans une étreinte de fer. Il le plaqua durement contre un arbre.

« -Attrapé » gronda l'Alpha, ses yeux se colorant de cette couleur étrange dont il avait hérité en même temps que son compagnon.

Sans attendre de réaction de la part de son amant, il fondit sur ses lèvres avec avidité, comme s'il ne l'avait pas embrassé depuis des années. Il lui ouvrit d'autorité les lèvres et glissa sa langue téméraire à la rencontre de sa jumelle. Elles se livrèrent bataille, l'une cherchant à dominer l'autre, mais finalement Stiles abandonna le combat et laissa Derek faire sa loi. Les mains de celui-ci se perdaient sous le t-shirt de son compagnon, caressant sa peau chaude, agrippant ses hanches alors qu'il remuait lentement son bassin.

Stiles laissa échapper un soupir contre les lèvres de son amant, ses mains s'égarant dans ses cheveux, tirant dessus sans ménagement comme pour le presser d'accélérer. Mais un bruit le fit s'immobiliser.

« -Attends. Attends, Derek, deux minutes » souffla-t-il, les sourcils froncés.

Mais l'Alpha fit la sourde oreille et se contenta de déplacer ses lèvres dans le cou de son compagnon qui dut faire un effort pour le repousser.

« -Mais arrête cinq secondes ! » continua-t-il, agacé.

« -C'est le dernier soir où tu es là ! » protesta Derek. « Laisse-moi –

-Tu crois pas que t'exagères ? Je vais juste dormir chez mon père les jours de la semaine, je vais être à cinq cent mètres de chez toi – ce qui est une distance tout à fait ridicule compte tenu du fait que nous courons facilement cent mètre en une seconde – et uniquement du lundi au jeudi. Vendredi, samedi et dimanche soir je dormirais chez toi. »

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel devant la mauvaise foi de Derek.

« -Il n'empêche que je ne t'aurais pas quand je veux » bouda l'Alpha – ou du moins, c'est l'impression qu'en avait Stiles.

« -Ça, ça reste encore à voir. Mais c'est pas le moment d'en parler. J'entends du bruit depuis tout à l'heure et je ne sais pas ce que c'est. »

Derek fronça les sourcils et se décolla du corps de Stiles, le libérant de son emprise. Il tendit l'oreille et se mit en marche, le jeune Alpha sur les talons, en direction de la source du bruit. Plus ils se rapprochèrent et plus le bruit devenait distinct.

Des pleurs.

Sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, le cœur de Stiles se mit à battre plus vite. Il se mit à courir dans la direction des pleurs, ne cherchant pas à comprendre, et il put entendre le juron de Derek qui le maudissait d'agir aussi instinctivement. Mais Stiles n'en avait cure, il ressentait le besoin presque urgent de trouver la personne en pleurs pour la consoler.

Il finit, quelques minutes plus tard, par déboucher sur une véritable scène d'horreur.

Deux corps totalement déchiquetés trônaient eu milieu des bois. Du sang tapissait la moitié des arbres aux alentours, des morceaux de trippes décoraient les conifères, des intestins pendaient sur une branche. Il apercevait un cœur et un poumon abandonnés là sans grande attention. La terre semblait si gorgée de sang qu'elle n'était plus capable de l'absorber, créant une mare de sang qui s'étendait loin autour des deux corps. L'odeur métallique et lourde du sang le fit suffoquer et ses yeux s'humidifièrent d'eux-mêmes.

Il se tourna vivement et se plia en deux pour vomir ce qu'il avait mangé peu de temps avant, s'appuyant contre un arbre pour ne pas tomber lamentablement au sol. Il ne savait pas qu'un loup-garou pouvait vomir. Maintenant, il savait. Des haut-le-cœur persistants continuaient de le secouer alors que cette scène affreuse se peignait derrière ses paupières closes, comme se gravant à jamais. Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et il se redressa, pâle.

« -Ça va ? » lui demanda stupidement Derek, la mine inquiète.

« -Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'aller bien ? Non, non je vais pas bien ! T'as pas vu ce qu'il y a derrière moi ? Y'a des tripes étalées partout ! Comme si l'assassin avait voulu redécorer cette putain de forêt, et y'a du sang partout, et… et… »

Stiles sentit sa respiration se faire plus rapide, son sang battait furieusement à ses tempes, son cœur tambourinait comme un dingue pour s'échapper de sa poitrine. L'odeur du sang se fit plus présente encore, plus étouffante. Les bruits de la forêt résonnaient durement à ses oreilles, lui meurtrissait les tympans. Il savait ce qui lui arrivait il paniquait. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu une crise de panique, depuis la mort de sa mère.

Derek sembla comprendre ce qui menaçait son compagnon. Il le prit dans ses bras, bloquant sa tête dans son cou, et il lui caressa doucement le dos tout en lui parlant dans un souffle. Stiles inspira pleinement la fragrance de son amant qu'il connaissait si bien et appréciait tant. La présence rassurante de Derek autour de lui et à travers leur lien suffit à le calmer.

« -Chut » souffla l'Alpha en continuant de bercer son compagnon.

Ils entendirent alors les pleurs qui les avaient conduits jusqu'ici. Ils étaient plus ténus et étouffés, mais ils semblaient plus proches. Derek se saisit de la main de Stiles pour l'entraîner loin de ce spectacle macabre et il se dirigea vers la source de ces sanglots.

Ils découvrirent deux enfants blottis l'un contre l'autre, assis contre un arbre. En les sentant arriver, le plus âgé – environ huit ans – releva la tête vers eux. Il bondit sur ses pieds, se plaça devant sa sœur cadette – qui ne devait pas avoir plus de six ans – et se mit à gronder férocement. Enfin, aussi férocement qu'un louveteau puisse le faire. Les yeux de petit garçon s'illuminèrent de doré, cherchant à faire fuir les deux intrus.

« -Sean » souffla la cadette dans un sanglot en tirant sur le bas de pantalon de son grand frère.

« -Tais-toi Maddy » lui répondit-il sans un regard pour elle, ne quittant pas des yeux les arrivants qu'il considérait comme une menace pour lui et sa petite sœur.

Stiles tremblait encore un peu à cause de sa crise, mais il s'avança de quelques pas puis s'agenouilla pour se mettre à la hauteur dudit Sean.

« -Tu n'as rien à craindre de nous, Sean » fit-il doucement, la voix posée. « Nous sommes les Alphas qui vivons sur ce territoire. Je m'appelle Stiles et lui, c'est Derek. Nous ne vous voulons aucun mal. »

Il laissa ses yeux prendre leur teinte étrange, mélange entre rouge et mauve, et commença doucement à se transformer pour ne pas les effrayer. Il prit sa forme de loup, même si la transformation lui demandait beaucoup d'énergie et était plutôt douloureuse. En constatant que Stiles ne lui mentait pas, le petit Sean cessa de gronder et se retourna légèrement pour attraper sa petite sœur.

« -Vous pouvez nous aider ? » demanda-t-il d'une petite voix hésitante.

Derek s'approcha à son tour et se posta près de Stiles, s'accroupissant.

« -Nous sommes là pour ça. Mais d'abord, il faut que vous nous racontiez ce qu'il s'est passé » répondit-t-il avec douceur.

Instantanément, les yeux de Sean s'humidifièrent et il trembla légèrement.

« -On… on marchait dans les bois pour échapper à une créature qui a tué notre meute. On a entendu qu'elle nous suivait, alors on… on a accéléré, mais…la créature était devant nous et elle s'est jetée sur papa et maman… »

La voix du garçon se brisa dans un sanglot et Stiles en eut la gorge nouée. Il couina et posa son museau sur l'épaule de l'enfant.

« -Est-ce que tu sais à quoi elle ressemblait, cette créature ? » continua Derek, le couvant d'un regard bienveillant.

Il aurait bien voulu éviter de poser cette question à un enfant de huit ans qui venait de perdre ses parents, mais si une nouvelle menace pesait sur Beacon Hills, il devait le savoir. Il vit Sean hésiter, reniflant bruyamment.

« -Elle.. elle avait des cornes et … et des griffes… et … »

Le petit garçon se mit à pleurer alors qu'il revoyait la scène sans pouvoir clairement voir le meurtrier de ses parents.

« -Je m'en souviens pas… » souffla-t-il au bout d'une minute, confus.

« -C'est pas grave, Sean » le réconforta Derek en posant une main sur son épaule.

Une pression sur sa manche fit baisser les yeux de l'enfant vers sa petite sœur.

« -J'ai froid, Sean » fit-elle en levant vers lui un regard bleu rempli de larmes.

Stiles lança un coup d'œil à son compagnon. Ils restèrent quelques longues secondes à se fixer en silence, comme s'ils avaient une conversation, ce qui était presque le cas. Derek parvenait à saisir les intentions de son amant à travers leur lien. Il hocha la tête.

« -Venez avec nous, on va vous emmener voir un ami à nous, mais on va d'abord passer chez moi pour vous donner de quoi vous réchauffer et manger » leur indiqua-t-il en se relevant.

Il fit demi-tour avant de se raviser. La scène macabre se trouvait à deux cents mètres à l'ouest, ils devaient faire un détour pour que les enfants ne sentent pas cette odeur atroce de sang.

« -Sean, il va falloir que tu grimpes sur mon dos et que tu laisses Maddy monter sur le dos de Stiles, est-ce que tu es d'accord ? Comme ça, nous irons plus vite. »

Le petit garçon hésita et sembla réfléchir avant de décréter que des adultes devaient savoir quoi faire et qu'il pouvait faire confiance à des Alphas, surtout que l'un d'eux avait atteint la forme la plus évoluée du loup-garou. Il hocha alors la tête, signe qu'il donnait son approbation à Derek. L'Alpha souleva Maddy pour la poser sur le dos de son compagnon. Elle glissa ses petits doigts dans sa fourrure pour s'accrocher à lui d'une poigne de fer. Derek retint un sourire en sentant l'indignation de Stiles qui adorait sa belle fourrure noir corbeau. Puis il se baissa pour permettre à Sean de se hisser sur son dos. Une fois que le garçon eut une bonne prise, Derek et Stiles s'élancèrent dans la forêt à vive allure, slalomant facilement entre les arbres, courant comme si la gravité n'avait plus d'emprise sur eux.

Ils furent au Manoir en seulement dix minutes. Ils déposèrent les enfants dans la cuisine et, pendant que Derek se mettait en quête de ce qu'il pourrait proposer à manger à des enfants, Stiles monta à l'étage pour se retransformer et se rendre présentable – sa transformation en loup avait tendance à détruire ses vêtements. En redescendant, il avait récupérer des plaids pour les donner à Sean et Maddy. Il s'arrêta sur le seuil, étonné de voir Derek aussi à l'aise en présence d'enfants alors qu'à leur rencontre, un an plus tôt, il avait du mal à communiquer avec ses semblables. Il eut un sourire attendri avant d'entrer pour déposer les deux couvertures sur les épaules de deux orphelins.

Lorsque les enfants furent rassasiés, Stiles et Derek les emmenèrent jusqu'à la Camaro et les firent grimper dedans. L'Alpha eut du mal à ne pas grogner quand il remarqua les pieds plein de boue de Sean et Maddy dans sa belle voiture, et se fut au tour de Stiles de se retenir de sourire devant son indignation.

Sans un mot, Derek les conduisit jusqu'à la station de police où ils retrouvèrent John à son bureau. En voyant son fils et son gendre débarquer à vingt-trois heures, un dimanche soir, accompagnés par deux enfants inconnus, le Shérif soupira. De quoi Beacon Hills était victime cette fois-ci ?

Stiles et Derek entrèrent dans son bureau après avoir déposé les enfants auprès de Jordan Parrish, l'adjoint de John.

« -C'est quoi, cette fois ? » demanda le Shérif avec lassitude.

« -On ne sait pas pour le moment, mais c'est dangereux » répondit Derek, l'air grave.

« -Si t'avais vu ce que cette créature à fait subir aux parents de ces pauvres gosses… » continua doucement Stiles, son visage pâlissant au souvenir de l'horrible scène. « On va t'indiquer où trouver les corps, tu jugeras par toi-même. Et si le légiste peut identifier les parents, on pourrait retrouver leur famille ou même leur meute, enfin ce qu'il en reste parce que d'après ces gosses, la créature les a tous massacrés. »

Le Shérif soupira de nouveau. Une nouvelle horreur avait été commise et elle laissait deux orphelins derrière elle. John en avait vraiment mare du surnaturel, jamais rien de bon n'en ressortait. Toujours du sang, des blessés et des morts.

« -Il faut qu'on garde les petits avec nous » intervint Derek.

Stiles et John lui lancèrent un regard surpris.

« -Sean, le plus grand, a déjà commencé à se transformer, c'est un petit louveteau qui a besoin de quelqu'un pour l'aider à gérer ses transformations. La pleine lune est dans quelques semaines. Si on n'a pas retrouvé leur meute d'ici là, il faudra qu'on s'en occupe, on ne peut pas les mettre dans une famille parfaitement humaine, Sean pourrait leur faire du mal. »

Voilà qui compliquait tout, pour changer.

« -Et comment je suis censé vous permettre de garder ces gamins avec vous ? Les services sociaux vont débarquer dans la minute où les corps seront retrouvés… -

-Alors tu n'as cas pas retrouver les corps » l'interrompit Stiles. « Tant que personne ne sait qu'ils sont morts, personne n'enverra les services sociaux pour les récupérer, et comme ça nous on peut s'occuper d'eux. A partir des informations qu'ils nous donneront sur leurs parents, on arrivera à retrouver leur famille. »

John fronça les sourcils.

« -Tu me demandes d'_ignorer_ des _cadavres_ ? » clarifia-t-il en fixant son fils avec mécontentement.

« -Techniquement, tu ne sais pas où ils sont, alors c'est pas comme si tu les ignorais _vraiment_…

-Stiles. Mon travail c'est d'assurer la sécurité de la ville et de trouver les coupables, alors je –

-Justement, Papa. Ton travail consiste à assurer la sécurité de la ville contre des problèmes _humains_, et de trouver des coupables _humains_. Notre boulot, à Derek et moi, c'est de le faire avec les créatures surnaturelles. Tu ne peux pas mettre une fée ou un lutin en prison, nous on peut les arrêter. »

Derek lança un regard sceptique à son compagnon. Des fées ? Des lutins ? Où allait-il chercher tout ça ? Il secoua la tête et décida d'aider Stiles puisque c'était la meilleure chose à faire.

« -On réglera se problème au plus vite. On commencera les recherches dès demain. Mais je dois garder un œil sur ces enfants. A cet âge-là, ils ne maîtrisent pas leurs émotions comme les adultes, ils ne cherchent pas à les réguler. La moindre contrariété ou la moindre petite joie pourrait déclencher la transformation de Sean. Il ne contrôlera pas ses pulsions et blessera des innocents. Il pourrait même en tuer un. Vous ne pouvez pas laisser faire ça. »

Stiles se demanda fugitivement depuis quand Derek savait faire d'aussi longues phrases et comment il savait employer les mots justes pour faire céder son père. Parce que John ne résista pas face à cet argument : il ne pouvait pas permettre de laisser un danger publique se balader sans surveillance. Il soupira profondément, las de toutes ces histoires.

« -Très bien, très bien. Emmenez-les avec vous. Si les gens vous posent des questions, ce sont les petits-cousins de Stiles. Réglez cette affaire le plus vite possible, avant qu'il n'y ait d'autres morts… »

Ils savaient tout trois que ce serait impossible, mais ils gardaient espoirs. Derek et Stiles quittèrent le bureau du Shérif, emportant les deux orphelins avec eux.

En rentrant au manoir, l'Alpha leur prépara une chambre – celle juste en face de la leur – et les coucha comme s'il avait fait ça toute sa vie. Il leur alluma une petite lampe de chevet et, en sortant il laissa la porte entrebâillée. Il faillit rentrer dans Stiles, qui se tenait juste devant la porte.

« -Je savais pas que tu t'y connaissais tellement en matière d'enfants » lui lança-t-il à voix basse, un sourire amusé étirant ses lèvres.

Derek haussa les épaules et le contourna pour entrer dans leur chambre.

« -J'avais l'habitude de m'occuper de Cora quand ma mère devait régler des problèmes de meute. »

Stiles le suivit et referma la porte.

« -En tous cas, t'es très sexy en père de famille » plaisanta le jeune Alpha en retirant son t-shirt et son jeans pour se glisser sous les draps.

L'Alpha haussa un sourcil amusé en se déshabillant lui aussi pour rejoindre son compagnon.

« -C'est maintenant que tu le remarques ? Avec la meute de gamins qu'on gère, j'ai le rôle du père tous les jours depuis deux mois » répliqua-t-il avec un sourire.

« -C'est pas pareil » contra Stiles. « Là, t'as fait tout ce qu'il fallait pour les rassurer, et je trouve ça adorable. »

Derek secoua légèrement la tête en levant les yeux au ciel.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre » commenta-t-il avant d'éteindre la lumière.

« -Eh, je te fais des compliments, tu pourrais au moins me remercier ! » protesta le jeune Alpha.

N'obtenant aucune réponse ni même réaction de la part de son amant, Stiles grogna un « Crétin » vexé et se tourna de son côté, tournant le dos à son compagnon. Il sentit alors un bras enserrer sa taille et un corps se coller contre lui. Derek lui souffla « Idiot » affectueux dans le creux de l'oreille avant de déposer un baiser sur sa nuque. Stiles eut un agréable frisson et sourit. Il n'arrivait pas à être en colère contre Derek pendant plus d'une minute – l'Alpha s'était amusé à compter. Il entrelaça leur doigt et s'endormit, épuisé pour les émotions de la soirée.

* * *

><p>J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous aura mis en appétit :D<p>

C'est mon troisième cadeau de Noël ! Alors joyeux Noël mes loulous ! Je vous aime fort :coeur:

A bientôt ! Plein plein de bisous pour vous !


	2. Une journée plus qu'épuisante !

Et voilà la suite les loulous !

Déjà, un grand merci pour les reviews, favs et follows, c'est adorable de votre part, et vous avez le droit à tout mon amour pour ça ! :coeur:

Je tiens encore à m'excuser du titre [Oui, Damo, je sais que tu ne l'aimes pas xD Je crains en titre, pas ma faute !] ! J'espère qu'à défaut d'avoir un bon titre, j'ai au moins un bon résumé pour attirer les lecteurs, ah ah ;)

Brefouille !

**Résumé du chapitre : **_Le jour de la rentrée, Stiles ne se sent pas lui-même. Et le sentiment empire à l'heure du déjeuner alors qu'il parle avec la meute. Il se transforme presque en plein milieu du réfectoire ! Heureusement que Scott est là. Et encore, il n'est pas au bout de ses peines ! Quand il découvre qui est le remplaçant de Jennifer Blake, prof d'anglais, il croit halluciner. Il ne sait pas encore que le pire est à venir. Mais il le découvrira après les cours, quand il passera chez Derek..._

Je vous laisse donc lire ce long chapitre (13 pages eh eh), les loulous ! Amusez-vous bien :D On se retrouve en bas ;)

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 2 : Une journée plus qu'épuisante !<span>**

Un son strident et répétitif résonna dans la chambre de Derek qui poussa un grognement irrité. Le son semblait vouloir l'énerver au plus haut point puisqu'il ne cessait de lui vriller les tympans sans discontinuer. Il grogna encore et finit par se tourner pour montrer toute l'étendue de son mécontentement.

« -Stiles, éteins-moi ce truc avant que je ne le balance par terre » gronda-t-il, les yeux résolument fermés dans une tentative désespérée mais veine de se rendormir.

Le jeune Alpha ne bougea pas une oreille, profondément plongé dans un agréable songe. Derek s'impatienta rapidement, et se décida à ouvrir les yeux, déjà de mauvaise humeur. Voyant son compagnon dormant paisiblement alors que son réveil gueulait une sonnerie affreuse et assourdissante, il plissa les yeux. Pourquoi devrait-il être réveillé par le réveil de _Stiles_ alors que celui-ci continuait gentiment de ronfler ? Et comment, par tous les saints, pouvait-il ne pas entendre cette foutue sonnerie qui menaçait de rendre l'Alpha dingue d'une minute à l'autre ?

Décidant que ce n'était pas juste et que Stiles méritait une petite vengeance, il le poussa de toutes ses forces hors du lit avec un petit sourire satisfait. Le bruit sourd suivi de plusieurs exclamations plus ou moins poétiques fit s'agrandir le sourire de Derek. Il vit la tête encore ensommeillée de Stiles, ses yeux rouge tentés de mauves se voulant menaçant, surgir au-dessus du matelas. En réalité, avec ses cheveux décoiffés et la marque de l'oreiller sur sa joue gauche, il était plus adorable qu'effrayant.

« -Non mais ça va pas ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? » s'énerva le jeune Alpha en se relevant pour fixer méchamment son compagnon qui souriait, fier de lui.

« -Ça fait dix minutes que ton réveil sonne, et ça me saoule. Tu ne voulais pas te réveiller, alors je m'en suis chargé pour toi » répondit calmement Derek en se repositionnant confortablement dans le lit et en fermant les yeux.

Stiles souffla, irrité et continua de fixer son compagnon qui tentait de se rendormir. Il finit par éteindre son réveil avant de grimper sur le lit, puis sur Derek.

« -Il faut que tu m'embrasses avant que j'aille en cours, pour me souhaiter bonne chance » exigea-t-il, sachant qu'ainsi, Derek ne parviendrait jamais à se rendormir.

L'Alpha fit mine de n'avoir rien entendu et garda un visage impassible. Stiles plissa les yeux. Il n'allait pas lâcher l'affaire aussi facilement, et tant pis si ça le mettait en retard pour son premier jour de cours. Il se pencha et captura les lèvres de son compagnon qui resta sans réaction. Enfin, sans réaction apparente, pourtant Stiles put déceler une pointe sucrée agrémenter l'odeur naturelle de Derek, tout comme il put sentir à travers leur lien qu'il n'était pas si indifférent que ça à son petit stratagème. Attrapant son menton entre son pouce et son index, il obligea l'Alpha à entrouvrir les lèvres pour y glisser sa langue et venir taquiner sa jumelle. Lentement, il amorça un léger mouvement des hanches qui termina de faire réagir son compagnon. Derek attrapa sa taille et d'une impulsion, il inversa les rôles, se retrouvant au-dessus de Stiles, l'embrassant langoureusement.

« -Stiles ? Derek ? » fit une petite voix, suivie par des petits coups tapés à la porte.

Les deux Alphas soupirèrent de concert avant que Derek ne se redresse. Tous deux descendirent du lit et enfilèrent rapidement un pantalon. Stiles se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit, découvrant deux petites têtes blondes et deux regards bleus qui le fixaient.

« -Il y a un problème ? » s'enquit le jeune Alpha en s'accroupissant pour être à la hauteur des deux enfants.

Sean secoua la tête doucement.

« -On a faim » déclara-t-il, sa petite sœur acquiesçant vivement.

Stiles leur sourit et ébouriffa leurs cheveux.

« -Vous avez raison, il est grand temps de petit-déjeuner ! Allez vous habiller et quand vous descendrez en bas, le petit déj' sera prêt ! » leur lança-t-il en se redressant.

Le deux enfants n'attendirent pas leur reste et filèrent dans leur chambre. Avec un petit rire, Stiles se tourna vers Derek qui avait enfilé un t-shirt blanc.

« -Au cas où tu ne le saurais pas, c'est toi qui est de corvée de petit-déjeuner » clarifia le jeune Alpha en se dirigeant vers l'armoire pour attraper un de ses t-shirt bordeaux et une chemise à carreaux rouge et blanc.

Derek haussa les sourcils et croisa les bras.

« -Et pourquoi ça, si je puis me permettre ? » questionna-t-il, curieux.

« -C'est évident. Parce que moi, je vais travailler toute la journée et que toi, tu ne vas rien faire » répondit Stiles en enfilant son haut.

Derek secoua la tête et leva les yeux au ciel.

« -C'est vrai que rester assis toute la sainte journée sur une chaise et prendre des notes, c'est sacrément fatiguant » ironisa Derek en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Stiles le suivit, les sourcils froncés.

« -Bien sûr que c'est fatiguant. On nous demande d'être toujours concentré, de réfléchir, et crois-moi, ça demande beaucoup d'énergie. »

Derek marmonna un « Bah voyons » qui lui valut une tape derrière la tête. Il aurait bien plaqué Stiles contre le mur du couloir pour le punir, mais les chuchotements des enfants l'en empêchèrent – ce qui le frustra tout de même légèrement ; il avait l'impression de ne plus pouvoir faire ce qu'il voulait dans sa propre maison. Il descendit rapidement et se dirigea directement vers la cuisine pour préparer le petit déjeuner. Malgré ses dires, Stiles l'aida pour aller plus vite, et quand les deux orphelins entrèrent dans la pièce, ils purent découvrir un véritable repas sur le petit îlot de la cuisine. Stiles les aida à grimper sur les tabourets et ils se jetèrent presque littéralement sur leurs assiettes. Le jeune Alpha les observa un instant, attendri, avant de s'asseoir près de Derek pour avaler son propre petit-déjeuner.

« -C'est qui qui fait la femme ? » demanda brusquement Sean en posant un regard curieux sur les deux Alphas.

Stiles faillit recracher son jus d'orange par le nez face à la question pour le moins intrusive et inattendue de petit garçon. Derek quant à lui se contenta de sourire, réprimant un rire.

« -Ce n'est pas vraiment comme ça que ça marche » commença-t-il, essayant de ne pas rire en ressentant la gêne de Stiles.

D'ailleurs celui-ci, désarçonné par la question – une première –, répondit sans réfléchir.

« -C'est Derek ! »

Quand il réalisa ce qu'il venait bêtement de lâcher, il se mordit la lèvre et jeta un coup d'œil à son compagnon. Derek soupira, les yeux fermés, consterné par la réaction de Stiles. Il lui lança un regard affligé, semblant lui dire « Sérieusement, Stiles ? ». Le jeune Alpha articula un « Désolé » contrit et Derek secoua la tête.

Sean avait les yeux rivés sur eux, essayant de comprendre leurs réactions.

« -Est-ce que tu as déjà entendu parler des compagnons, Sean ? » reprit Derek, ignorant Stiles.

Le petit garçon hocha la tête ; il se souvenait que ses parents lui en avaient parlé.

« -Eh bien, Stiles et moi sommes le compagnon l'un de l'autre. Être une femme ou un homme n'a pas vraiment de sens pour les loups, et encore moins pour les compagnons. Ce qui compte vraiment, c'est leurs âmes, tu comprends ? »

Sean hocha de nouveau la tête, enfournant une grande bouchée de son omelette.

« -Cha veut dire que vous chêtes marqués ? » questionna-t-il, la bouche obstruée par la nourriture.

« -On ne parle pas la bouche pleine, Sean » le réprimanda gentiment l'Alpha. « Et, oui, nous sommes marqués et revendiqués. »

Sean prit le temps d'avaler avant de poser une autre question, ne voulant pas être gourmandé une seconde fois.

« -Mais comment vous allez faire pour avoir des bébés ? »

Stiles se mit à rougir, les yeux fixés sur son assiette.

« -C'est les cigognes qui apportent les bébés » intervint Maddy de sa petite voix fluette, pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était réveillée.

Derek sourit, attendri par la réponse innocente de la petite blonde.

« -Pff, n'importe quoi, les cigognes ça existe même pas » contra le grand frère, regardant Maddy comme si elle était d'une stupidité affligeante.

« -Bien sûr que si, ça existe ! Même qu'elles mettent les garçons dans les choux et les filles dans les roses ! » s'obstina la cadette.

Stiles se leva promptement, désireux de s'éloigner de ce genre de conversations gênantes.

« -Je vais être en retard en cours, il faut que j'y aille. Je passe ici dès que j'ai terminé ! »

Il attrapa ses couverts et les déposa dans l'évier avant de revenir vers Derek pour déposer un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres.

« -A ce soir » lui lança-t-il.

Il allait sortir de la cuisine quand il revint sur ses pas et embrassa le crâne des deux enfants sans pouvoir s'en empêcher avant de finalement filer dans sa Jeep, attrapant son sac dans l'entrée. Il n'avait jamais été aussi soulagé d'aller en cours.

Il arriva légèrement en avance mais cela lui importait peu. Il prit un instant pour respirer dans le silence de l'habitacle. Une nouvelle année scolaire commençait – sa dernière – et de nouveaux problèmes leur tombaient dessus. Et en plus de ça, ils devaient s'occuper de deux petits orphelins loups-garous. Stiles n'avait absolument aucune idée de la façon dont ils pourraient gérer ces deux enfants.

Une pensée le frappa soudain. Ils devaient les inscrire à l'école, ils ne pouvaient pas les laisser sans éducation sous prétexte qu'ils étaient… différents et qu'ils avaient perdu leur parents. Mais comment les inscrire ? Ils n'avaient ni papier d'identité, ni quoi que ce soit qui justifierait leur identité pour l'inscription.

Il posa son front contre son volant, légèrement dépassé par les événements. Il releva soudain la tête. C'était impossible. Ils ne pourraient pas les inscrire, ces enfants seraient portés disparus dans deux semaines maximum. Stiles se créait des problèmes, comme s'il n'en avait pas assez. Il soupira.

« -Stiles ? » résonna la voix de Scott qui frappait à sa vitre.

Le jeune Alpha ne sursauta pas, mais il fut quand même surpris de l'arrivée impromptue de son meilleur ami. Il récupéra son sac sur le siège passager et ouvrit sa portière pour descendre de sa Jeep.

« -Salut Scott » répondit-il mollement en refermant sa portière et en se dirigeant vers l'entrée de son lycée.

Le Bêta suivit son meilleur ami, les sourcils froncés, pour marcher à ses côtés. Il pouvait sentir à travers le lien ténu qu'il avait avec son Alpha que quelque chose l'inquiétait. Ce lien n'était exploitable que s'il était à proximité de lui.

« -C'est quoi le problème ? » lâcha-t-il soudain.

« -Je vous en parlerais quand tout le monde sera là. Je ne veux pas me répéter. »

Scott n'insista pas et observa son ami du coin de l'œil, notant une expression peu habituelle sur son visage. Etrangement, c'était plus profond que de l'inquiétude, peut-être même de la peur. Une mine que Stiles n'avait pas eue depuis qu'il était devenu un Alpha. Avaient-ils vraiment de quoi s'inquiéter ? Il semblerait que oui. Et Scott commençait à vraiment s'alarmer de la réaction de Stiles, surtout que les mots de son meilleur ami n'étaient pas pour le rassurer.

Malheureusement, ils n'eurent pas le temps de discuter avant que la première sonnerie ne retentisse, les condamnant à rejoindre leur salle de classe sans avoir pu échanger un mot. Stiles fit l'expérience d'un cours de chimie sans Harris et sans Natalie. Un nouveau professeur se tenait devant eux, droit, les fixant l'œil sévère. Il se fit la réflexion que ce professeur, dans son attitude, ressemblait à Adrian, et il se prit à espérer qu'il n'ait pas le même caractère parce que sinon, Stiles était foutu.

« -Je me présente, je suis Monsieur Alexander Hodds, votre nouveau professeur de chimie, si nous n'aviez pas encore compris. »

Stiles soupira. Monsieur Hodds semblait être une réplique presque parfaite d'Harris. Son année commençait bien, vraiment bien. Le cours qui suivit se déroula comme si c'était Adrian qui le leur faisait. Remarques sarcastiques, désobligeantes, parfois même blessantes. Mais par chance, Stiles réussit à sortir de ce cours s'en s'être pris une heure de colle – ce qui n'aurait pas manqué si ç'avait été Harris.

Le reste de la matinée se passa plutôt rapidement, il enchaîna avec maths – algèbre avancée – puis histoire et termina par français – avoir rencontré les Argent lui avait donné envie de connaître cette langue.

C'est avec un long soupir fatigué – il avait oublié à quel point des cours pouvait être épuisants – qu'il se laissa tomber sur une chaise à une table de la cafétéria. Il entama son plateau avant que les membres de sa meute ne soient arrivés. Ils se posèrent tous, un à un, une ambiance tendu régnant entre eux. Erica et Allison se lançaient des regards mauvais, tout comme Jackson et Isaac. Stiles retint son grondement mécontent, décidant qu'ils avaient plus urgent.

« -Une nouvelle créature est arrivée en ville » lâcha-t-il, captant instantanément l'attention de tout le monde. « Hier, Derek et moi avons trouvé deux cadavres dans la forêt. Enfin, ce qu'il en restait. Ils étaient … dans un sale état. Certains de leurs organes n'étaient pas là où ils auraient dû être – »

L'ensemble de la meute fit une grimace.

« -Okay, c'est bon Stiles, passe les détails s'il-te-plait » intervint Erica en regardant son assiette avec une pointe de dégoût.

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel. Ils n'avaient pas vu la scène de crime, eux, inutile de paraître si dégoûté.

« -Bref. Ça ressemble à rien de ce qu'on a connu jusque-là. Je ne sais pas quoi en penser. Et puis, cette créature s'est attaquée à une meute et une famille de loups. Les deux cadavres sont le père et la mère. On a retrouvé les deux enfants, sains et saufs. Sean et Maddy, ils sont adorables. Le plus vieux, Sean, a déjà commencé à se transformer, il doit avoir huit ans, c'est pour ça qu'ils sont avec Derek et que nous allons nous occuper d'eux pendant quelques temps. »

Lydia fronça les sourcils, réfléchissant à ce que Stiles venait de dire.

« -C'est étrange… » dit-elle doucement. « Je croyais que le gène lycanthrope ne se développait qu'à partir de l'adolescence, quand le corps change. C'est la période la plus propice à la transformation, surtout avec l'excès d'hormones et tout le reste. C'est en tout cas ce que j'avais lu. »

Tous l'observèrent, essayant de voir où elle voulait en venir. C'est, comme toujours, Stiles qui comprit le premier.

« -Si ce que tu dis est vrai, alors ça veut dire que quelque chose a déclenché sa transformation. Ça a dû être douloureux… » se désola le jeune Alpha.

Il sentit une colère inexpliquée couler dans ses veines, se répandre dans son corps, brûlante et puissante ; et sans parvenir à se contrôler, ses yeux se colorèrent lentement de cette couleur pourpre propre à sa nouvelle condition.

« -Stiles ! » s'inquiéta Scott dans un souffle, lançant des regards aux alentours. « Contrôle-toi ! »

L'Alpha gronda doucement, les mâchoires serrées à s'en faire mal. Derek n'avait pas dit à Scott, les premiers temps, que la douleur le rendait humain ? Eh bien, visiblement pour Stiles, ce n'était pas le cas. Il avait beau se faire mal, les dents serrées, les griffes rentrées dans ses paumes, il ne parvenait pas à reprendre le dessus sur son loup. Il le sentait s'agiter férocement, comme se révoltant.

C'était une sensation étrange et très désagréable. Son loup avait toujours été plus ou moins calme ou en accord avec lui et ses émotions. Mais là, il sentait son loup réagir à un sentiment qui ne venait pas de lui et qu'il ne comprenait pas. Il ne contrôlait plus rien et il comprit à quel point c'était horrible ; il comprenait que Derek ait horreur de perdre le contrôle. Il se sentait comme dépossédé de ses moyens, spectateur de ses propres mouvements. L'impuissance de la situation était tellement frustrante qu'elle s'ajoutait à la colère qui animait son loup, dans un cercle vicieux qui n'apporterait rien de bon.

La soudaine tension qui planait autour de la table de la meute commençait à attirer des regards, aussi Scott se leva précipitamment, attrapa Stiles par les épaules et le traîna hors de la salle en prenant soin de cacher les mains du jeune Alpha qui se laissait faire. Il emmena son meilleur ami dans les toilettes, désertes à cette heure du déjeuner et il le força à se pencher sur le lavabo, ouvrant le robinet pour l'asperger d'eau froide.

« -Stiles, respire calmement et pense à Derek, d'accord ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fait, en ce moment ? » lui demanda-t-il, sachant que l'autre Alpha était le point d'ancrage de son meilleur ami, tout comme Allison était le sien.

Le jeune Alpha se força à penser à son compagnon, à l'imaginer en train de faire les recherches qu'il était censé faire. Il se plut d'ailleurs à l'imaginer en train de galérer sur un ordinateur. Son rire eut pour effet de faire stopper le grognement sourd qui faisait doucement vibrer sa cage thoracique et d'inverser sa transformation. Il continua de se passer de l'eau froide sur le visage avant de se redresser, sous le regard inquiet de son meilleur ami.

« -Stiles, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » s'enquit le Bêta, observant le reflet de son ami dans le miroir.

Le jeune Alpha secoua la tête, la mine mi confuse, mi inquiète.

« -Je ne sais pas, Scott, c'était bizarre. J'allais parfaitement bien, enfin aussi bien que ce genre de nouvelles peut me faire aller bien, et puis soudainement, j'étais en colère. Mais vraiment en colère, une rage que j'avais encore jamais ressentie, pas même à ma première pleine lune, ou quand Abaddon a tué la mère de Lydia. C'était différent. J'avais aucune raison d'être si en colère. »

Scott posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami.

« -On trouvera ce qui déclenche ça » fit-il pour le rassurer.

Il tenta un sourire que Stiles lui rendit.

« -Ouais. En attendant, je crois que je vais pas pouvoir retourner à la cafèt. Je supporte plus leur conneries, à se détester pour rien. Et ça, je sais que ça m'énerve beaucoup. Retourne avec Allison, mec, je vais bien, je vais faire un tour à la bibliothèque. »

Le Bêta fronça les sourcils.

« -T'es sûr de toi ? Je peux rester avec toi, Stiles. Allison peut très bien se débrouiller sans moi pendant une heure et demie, Lydia est avec elle. Elle n'a pas besoin de moi –

-Scott, je te jure que ça va maintenant. Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me surveilles comme une baby-sitter. Il faut que je fasse des recherches. On se retrouve ce soir au Manoir à vingt heures précises, préviens les autres s'il-te-plait, on fera un débriefing. »

Scott l'observa un instant, hésitant, mais devant le sourire rassurant de son meilleur ami, il capitula.

« -Appelle-moi si t'as un problème, Stiles, d'accord ? » ordonna-t-il tout de même.

Le jeune Alpha prit Scott dans ses bras, lui tapa affectueusement le dos et lui assura qu'il le ferait avant de quitter les toilettes pour se diriger vers la bibliothèque qui faisait aussi salle informatique.

Il marcha dans le dédale de couloir, plongé dans ses pensées. Il faisait la liste de ses problèmes et essayait d'y trouver des alternatives, et des alternatives aux alternatives, mais il avait beau réfléchir, aucune solution ne lui venait. Pire, il arrivait à se créer d'autres problèmes.

Il était tellement dans ses réflexions qu'il ne repéra pas l'odeur sucrée qui flottait dans les couloirs, notamment près du secrétariat devant lequel passa sans s'en apercevoir. L'odeur se fit plus ténue pour disparaître sans laisser à Stiles l'occasion de la saisir.

Il entra dans la salle informatique et s'installa à un ordinateur pour commencer à faire des recherches sur le genre de créatures qui pourrait lacérer de la sorte leur proie. Il retint un gémissement de frustration quand il constata avec effarement qu'une bonne cinquantaine de monstres – pour la plus part mythologiques, mais, savait-on jamais, avec Beacon Hills – correspondaient à cette description. Il réduisit ses recherches aux créatures à cornes et griffes, mais ça en faisait toujours beaucoup. Et puis, rien ne prouvait que cet être maléfique ait effectivement des cornes et des griffes. Par exemple, le Djinn était capable de vous faire voir ce qu'il voulait ; alors comment savoir que Sean n'avait pas été manipulé ? Ou encore, selon certaine culture, il était admis que les Vampires étaient capables de manipuler l'esprit de leur victime ou de n'importe qui. Ils recherchaient peut-être du mauvais côté à cause de fausses indications. Et puis, Sean était jeune, c'était la nuit et il avait vécu un traumatisme – perdre ses parents ne doit pas être quelque chose d'agréable. Stiles avait déjà perdu sa mère, et ça n'avait pas été une partie de plaisir, il pouvait le comprendre, surtout en sachant que Sean avait probablement vu le début du combat, c'était donc pire – son témoignage n'était pas vraiment très fiable…

La sonnerie de reprise des cours le fit sursauter. Il inspira profondément pour se calmer – il était bien trop sur les nerfs – et il éteignit l'ordinateur pour se diriger lentement en cours, essayant mentalement de réduire la liste des créatures potentielles. Au final, quinze monstres mythologiques pouvaient coller avec le meurtre abominable des parents de Sean et Maddy. Ca restait tout de même un grand nombre de possibilités. Trop grand. Il commençait à comprendre qu'ils ne parviendraient véritablement pas à arrêter ce monstre avant qu'il ne commette d'autres meurtres. C'était horrible de penser ça, mais c'était la réalité. D'autres meurtres leur permettraient de définir le _modus operandi_ de la créature et donc de découvrir son identité. Ou du moins de s'en approcher.

Lorsqu'il franchit le pas de la porte menant à sa salle d'anglais, il s'arrêta, pétrifié. Il s'était attendu à un nouveau professeur, évidemment, puisque Jennifer Blake, alias le Darach, était portée disparue supposée morte. Mais il ne s'attendait absolument pas à ce qu'il voyait là. Un regard du remplaçant lui fit reprendre ses esprits et il se dirigea vers un bureau libre sans vraiment y penser.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! » souffla-t-il, légèrement énervé.

Il n'obtint aucune réponse – ce n'était pas vraiment comme s'il en attendait une de toute manière – et il comprit qu'il allait devoir attendre la fin du cours pour exiger des explications. Lorsque tous les élèves furent correctement installés et que le silence régna dans la salle, le remplaçant se posta devant la classe, les bras croisés.

« -Vous me connaissez probablement, mais je vais me présenter quand même. Je suis Derek Hale, votre nouveau professeur d'anglais. »

Stiles serra son stylo entre ses doigts, faisant gémir le plastique. Il était curieusement partagé entre soulagement de sentir son compagnon si proche et énervement pour il ne savait quelle raison. Il ressentait cette même colère qu'une heure plus tôt, exceptée qu'elle était moins prononcée, plus diffuse. Son cœur battait un peu trop vite, et son souffle était un peu trop bruyant. Comme le début d'une crise de panique, bien que Stiles savait que ça n'en était pas une.

Derek commença donc son cours, son compagnon le fixant presque sans cligner des yeux.

« -Nous allons commencer l'année par _Des Souris et des Hommes_, de Steinbeck. Comme il n'était pas inscrit sur votre liste, j'ai fait photocopier le passage que nous allons étudier, cependant il serait bien que vous achetiez le livre pour la semaine prochaine. A moins que vous ne le possédiez déjà, évidemment. Combien d'entre vous ont déjà lu ce roman ? »

Cinq personnes levèrent la main, dont Lydia, que Stiles n'avait même pas vu entrer dans la salle. Il repéra également Isaac et Allison. Il avait été tellement surpris et étrangement dérangé par la présence de Derek en tant que professeur qu'il n'avait plus fait attention à rien.

L'Alpha enchaîna alors et donna une petite biographie de l'auteur, expliquant rapidement le contexte historique dans lequel il vivait et les rapports entre la vie de l'auteur et son roman, précisant que Steinbeck ne faisait que décrire la société sans apporter de solution quelconque. Puis, il fit lire le passage par un élève et leur posa plusieurs questions, engageant un débat sur les similitudes et les différences entre Lennie et Georges.

Au final, pour un premier cours, Derek ne s'en sortait pas si mal. Lydia, Allison et Isaac étaient plutôt impressionnés par l'aisance qu'il semblait avoir et aussi par sa connaissance analytique de l'œuvre. Ils ne s'étaient jamais douté que leur Alpha puisse avoir une telle culture littéraire.

Quand la sonnerie retentie, annonçant la fin du cours, Stiles rangea ses affaires avec une lenteur exagérée pour être le dernier dans la salle. Il s'approcha de Derek qui était appuyé contre son bureau, les bras croisés.

« -Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Stiles ? » lui demanda-t-il, essayant de comprendre la réaction de son compagnon.

« -Ce qui ne va pas ? » siffla le jeune Alpha en réponse. « T'aurais pu me parler de _ça_ ! »

Derek haussa un sourcil étonné.

« -Je voulais te faire la surprise. Visiblement, j'aurais dû m'abstenir » répliqua-t-il, froid. « Stiles, j'ai beau avoir un héritage conséquent, il n'est pas infini. Les réparations du Manoir, qui, d'ailleurs, tenaient plus de la reconstruction, m'ont beaucoup coûtées. En plus de ça, je dois nourrir une meute de dix personnes qui mangent comme quatre. Ajouté à cela les deux enfants en plus, mon héritage commence à fondre comme neige au soleil. Sans un revenu stable, on ne va pas pouvoir continuer indéfiniment. »

Stiles ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer. Il savait que sur ce point, Derek avait raison. En plus, il ne savait même pas pourquoi il était en colère. Une colère qui semblait grandir sans aucune raison apparente. Ça commençait à lui faire peur.

« -Où sont Sean et Maddy ?! » s'alarma-t-il soudainement, comme s'il venait de réalisé qu'ils n'étaient pas avec Derek.

« -Du calme, chaton, ils sont avec ton père. Il a un jour de repos pour avoir travaillé hier. Ils vont bien » répondit l'Alpha d'une voix plus douce.

« -T'étais censé faire des recherches » lui reprocha tout de même Stiles, une fois rassuré du sort des deux enfants. « En tout cas, j'en ai fait quelques-unes à midi et le résultat n'est pas très concluant. J'ai une liste de quatorze monstres potentiels : le Wendigo, la Goule, et plus spécifiquement la Baba Yaga, le Zombie, le Métamorphe, le Djinn, le Vampire ou le Dhampire – moitié homme moitié vampire –, Fenrir qui est un loup de la mythologie nordique, une Furie, un Golem – ce qui impliquerait qu'il y a un homme derrière pour le contrôler –, une Harpie, une Sirène et on peut même inclure un Oni qui ne serait pas contrôlé par un Kitsune. Bref, une longue liste… »

Derek attrapa Stiles par la taille pour le rapprocher de lui.

« -Figure-toi que j'en ai fait aussi, des recherches. Et j'ai obtenu un peu moins de résultat. Tu peux déjà retirer tous ceux qui ne mangent pas d'organes. Comme tu étais occupé à vomir, j'ai observé les corps. Il manquait un cœur. Un seul. Soit la créature l'a pris comme offrande, soit elle l'a mangé. Seulement, si ç'avait été une offrande, pourquoi ne pas prendre les deux ? Et ceux des enfants aussi ? Plus tu en offres et plus le dieu ou la déesse est ravi. Il est donc plus probable qu'elle l'ait consommé. »

Stiles fit une grimace dégoûtée en imaginant la créature dévorer un cœur encore chaud et palpitant.

« -Stiles » reprit Derek, ancrant son regard vert pâle cerclé de marron dans celui noisette de son compagnon. « Que s'est-il passé à midi ? J'ai senti ta colère… »

Le jeune Alpha soupira longuement en se blottissant contre Derek.

« -Je ne sais pas, et ça me fait peur. Je discutais avec la meute, je leur expliquais ce qu'on avait découvert hier soir, et soudain une bouffée de rage est survenue de nulle part. Je n'ai pas compris et je ne comprends toujours pas. C'est peut-être le fait que la meute n'arrive pas à régler leur problème ? Parce que ça, je sais que je ne le supporte pas, ils me donnent envie de les baffer et de leur hurler dessus. »

Derek ne répondit rien, se contentant de passer une main apaisante dans son dos.

« -Au fait, je suis désolé, Derek, je ne voulais pas m'énerver contre toi. Je suis content qu'on puisse se voir la journée et ta surprise me fait plaisir. J'ai l'impression de devenir dingue, complètement lunatique… » s'excusa Stiles en resserrant sa prise autour de la taille de son compagnon.

« -C'est pas grave, chaton » répondit l'Alpha en déposant un baiser sur son front. « Tu ferais mieux d'aller en cours, t'es déjà bien en retard. »

Stiles soupira, désireux de rester dans les bras réconfortants de son compagnon mais se décida à obtempérer. Derek lui fit un mot d'excuse pour qu'il soit accepté dans son prochain cours et, après l'avoir embrasser, il le laissa filer.

L'après-midi de Stiles fut d'une lenteur catastrophique. Pourtant, il avait psychologie et philosophie, deux matières qu'il appréciait – pourquoi les avoir choisi sinon ? – mais il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur ce que ses professeurs racontaient. Il était focalisé sur son problème de colère mal gérée, sur la nouvelle créature en ville, sur ses prochains meurtres, sur Sean et Maddy, et sur cette histoire de gènes lycanthropes. En bref, il n'avait vraiment pas la tête à parler Freud ou Socrate.

Quand la dernière sonnerie retentit, le libérant enfin, il se précipita jusqu'au parking et grimpa dans sa Jeep, évitant les membres de sa meute. Il n'était pas d'humeur à souffrir des désaccords qui les séparaient. Il fonça chez lui et se surprit plusieurs fois à accélérer jusqu'à dépasser la limitation de vitesse. Il dut se forcer à ralentir, ce qui ajouta à son inquiétude concernant son comportement étrange.

Lorsqu'il entra chez lui, une petite tête blonde se colla à lui, une odeur de forêt, de savon et de … gaufre il lui semblait, lui parvenant. Il savait que c'était Sean. Inconsciemment, il avait dû mémoriser la fragrance des deux orphelins pour être capable de les reconnaître.

« -Pourquoi ton cœur il bat vite ? » lui demanda le petit garçon en levant des yeux curieux vers lui.

Stiles fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait même pas réalisé à quel point son rythme cardiaque était élevé. C'était probablement le cas durant tout le trajet, voire même depuis qu'il avait quitté Derek. Quelque chose n'allait pas chez lui.

« -Parce que j'étais impatient de vous revoir, toi et ta sœur » répondit-il, ne mentant qu'à moitié.

Il ébouriffa les cheveux de Sean avec un sourire quand son père entra dans le hall, la mine fatiguée.

« -Ils ont été sages ? » s'enquit le jeune Alpha auprès de son père.

« -A part un ou deux caprices et leur énergie inépuisable, oui, ça pouvait aller. En tous cas, ils n'étaient pas pires que toi à leur âge. Comment s'est passé le lycée ? »

Stiles haussa les épaules.

« -Oh, tu sais, comme d'hab. Le nouveau qui remplace Harris lui ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau, et Derek est devenu mon prof d'anglais. »

Il observa attentivement la réaction de son père. Qui feignit clairement la surprise. Avant qu'il ne puisse s'exclamer d'à quel point il était – faussement – étonné, Stiles le coupa.

« -Inutile de mentir, traître. Tu étais au courant. Depuis quand Derek t'en a parlé ? »

John eut la gentillesse de paraître désolé pendant un instant avant de répondre.

« -Il y a deux semaines, peut-être un peu plus. Il est d'abord venu me voir pour savoir si une place n'était pas disponible au poste, mais depuis Matt, nous sommes en sureffectif, alors je n'avais rien à lui proposer. Et puis je me suis dit qu'avec la disparition de Mlle Blake, une place pouvait être disponible au lycée, si le directeur n'avait encore trouvé personne. »

Stiles secoua doucement la tête. Son compagnon et son père complotaient déjà derrière son dos. Savoir que Derek s'entendait bien avec John le rendait heureux – le Shérif n'avait pas l'air enchanté, au début de leur relation – et l'effrayait un peu en même temps, qui savait de quoi ces deux-là étaient capables pour le piéger ?

« -Où est Maddy ? » demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet.

« -Elle dort encore, elle est moins énergique que son grand frère. »

Ledit grand frère adressa un grand sourire innocent au Shérif qui soupira avec néanmoins un petit sourire. Il ne savait pas vraiment s'il serait grand-père un jour – peut-être que Derek et Stiles ne voudraient pas adopter – alors avoir Sean et Maddy à la maison lui avait donné ce sentiment, certes faussé, de ce qu'il aurait été en tant que papy-gâteaux. Un sentiment qui, il devait l'avouer, lui avait plu.

« -Je vais les ramener chez Derek, tu m'accompagnes ? On a une réunion, Derek et moi avons quelques pistes à exploiter en ce qui concerne la menace. »

Le Shérif hocha la tête et Stiles monta au premier pour aller chercher la petite blonde qui dormait toujours d'un profond sommeil. N'ayant pas le cœur à la réveiller, il la prit dans ses bras, la porta avec une facilité déconcertante et redescendit en bas. Ils prirent la voiture de Stiles et roulèrent jusqu'à la forêt pour entrer sur le territoire des Hale. Il sentit immédiatement que quelque chose n'était pas normal. Il commença à inspirer longuement, captant une fragrance nouvelle et qui, pourtant, lui était en un certain point familière. Fronçant les sourcils, il se gara devant le Manoir et ordonna à son père et aux enfants de ne pas sortir de la voiture tant qu'il ne viendrait pas les chercher.

Il sortit du véhicule et se dirigea rapidement jusqu'à l'entrée. Il pouvait entendre Derek parler ; il sentait sa colère, son incompréhension et une pointe de surprise. Intrigué et légèrement inquiet, Stiles ouvrit la porte et entra. Il trouva Derek devant le salon, fixant suspicieusement une personne assise nonchalamment sur un fauteuil.

« -Stiles ! Quelque chose a changé chez toi. Tu ne te laisserais pas pousser les cheveux ? » lui lança ladite personne avec une ironie qu'il reconnaissait parfaitement.

Il gronda, ses yeux pourpres fixés sur elle.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Peter ? » lui demanda-t-il en grognant, n'étant pas rassuré par la réapparition soudaine de l'oncle de Derek.

* * *

><p>Oui, Peter me manquait ^^ J'adore ce personnage, il est tellement complexe et profond ! :)<p>

Désolée si vous repérez des fautes, j'ai fais de mon mieux ^^"

J'espère que cette longue suite vous a plu ! Oh et, ne vous inquiétez pas, il va y avoir des lemons, hein, je mets juste en place l'histoire ;)

Je vous fais plein d'énormes bisous bien baveux et à la prochaine :coeur: ! Oh, et n'oubliez pas de laisser une review, ça me fait tellement plaisir ! :D

J'vous aime fort le loulous ! :coeur:


	3. Le retour de l'oncle maudit

Bon, elle a un peu tardé, cette suite, mais comprenez qu'avec la reprise, plus les attentats, le moral n'était pas vraiment au beau fixe pour terminer le chapitre ! Cependant, pour me faire pardonner de cette longue attente, vous avez le droit à un long chapitre (16 pages, soit trois de plus que le précédent... Oui, j'étais plutôt inspirée x))

Bref, sachez que, comme pour I'm The Alpha Now, je n'ai pas vraiment de trame. Je veux dire, je sais ce que je veux faire, mais il me manque certains détails et mes chapitres ne sont pas définis xD Ce qui veut dire que je ne sais pas combien de chapitre il y aura ^^"

**J'ai aussi décidé de changer de titre ! Oui parce que, comme j'arrête pas de le dire, il ne me plaisait pas ! **Pour la continuité avec ITAN, j'ai décidé de le mettre en anglais xD Voici donc le tout nouveau titre de cette histoire (approuvé par ma meilleure amie, donc il est bien :')) :

**Can you handle that ?** : Peux-tu supporter ça ?

Il est bien, hein ? Oui je sais ! :D

Breeeeef, je vous laisse lire tranquillou ce chapitre tout neuf !

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 3 : Le retour de l'oncle maudit<span>**

Peter adressa à Stiles un fin sourire et se leva pour s'approcher lentement de lui. Il inspira profondément, ses yeux brillants d'une lueur qui inquiéta le jeune Alpha.

« -Non, ce n'est pas les cheveux. Alors comme ça, tu as finalement accepté la morsure ? » s'enquit-il, regardant son neveu du coin de l'œil, un sourire torve étirant à présent ses lèvres.

« -Comment ça, _finalement_ ? » gronda plus que ne demanda Derek, dardant sur son oncle un regard si noir qu'il pouvait presque absorber la lumière.

Stiles jeta un coup d'œil à son compagnon il pouvait sentir sa colère se muer en rage sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi. Après tout, Peter n'avait rien dit de si extraordinaire. A moins qu'il n'ait pas saisi une partie de la conversation, n'étant pas parvenu à lire entre les lignes ou n'ayant pas toutes les données nécessaire pour comprendre…

« -Aurais-je oublié de te le dire ?! » s'étonna faussement le plus âgé. « Il y a un an et demi, ou peut-être plus, que sais-je, j'ai été mort pendant un peu trop longtemps, le temps n'a plus vraiment de sens pour moi –

-Viens en au fait, Peter » menaça l'Alpha, ses yeux se colorant lentement de pourpre alors qu'il s'impatientait.

Le vieux Bêta savait que Derek avait saisi et qu'il n'attendait qu'une chose : entendre dire avec des mots ce qu'il avait compris. Et il prenait un énorme plaisir à le faire attendre, à digresser pour faire durer cette petite torture.

« -Bref. Lorsque tu étais prisonnier de Kate, j'ai proposé la morsure à Stiles. Pour qu'il soit comme nous, qu'il égale Scott en puissance, en rapidité, en popularité. Il a refusé, » soupira-t-il avec une mine dramatique, « mais je savais qu'il mentait. Il croyait sans doute pouvoir tromper mes sens... Sauf que j'ai bien entendu son cœur rater un battement. Je savais que tu finirais par craquer, Stiles. »

Extérieurement, Derek ne laissa rien paraître. Il se contentait de fixer son oncle, impassible. Mais à l'intérieur, il grondait de rage. Un véritable ouragan d'émotion hurlait dans sa tête. Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite, un peu trop peut-être. Il se tendit alors que Peter affichait une mine triomphale. L'oncle et le neveu s'affrontèrent un instant du regard devant un Stiles complètement perdu. Il ne comprenait plus rien à ce qui se déroulait devant lui. Et il sentait la tension monter entre les deux hommes la haine de Derek était si forte qu'elle le brûlait presque et il se demandait comment l'Alpha faisait pour ne pas se consumer sur place. Le parfum de sa rage embaumait la pièce d'une odeur de clou de girofle qui agressait les sens. Stiles ne l'avait jamais vu dans un tel état – même lorsque, par jalousie, il avait affronté Dean, il n'avait pas été si en colère.

« -Derek. Tu veux bien aller dire à mon père et aux enfants qu'ils peuvent entrer ? Ils attendent dans ma voiture » lança-t-il en attrapant le bras de son compagnon pour l'arracher à sa contemplation hostile.

L'Alpha mit plusieurs secondes à réagir, mais finalement, il tourna son regard vers lui et hocha la tête d'un mouvement sec avant de retirer brutalement son bras de sa poigne. Stiles lui lança un regard d'incompréhension alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte pour sortir dehors. Le jeune Alpha le suivit des yeux avant de se tourner vers Peter. Il le fixa un court instant, les yeux plissés par la méfiance et la colère.

« -Si tu es revenu pour foutre le bordel dans la meute, tu auras affaire à moi. Je ne suis plus aussi gentil qu'avant, Peter, et ma patience à des limites qui ne sont pas si loin que ça. Ne me pousse pas à bout » déclara-t-il, laissant ses yeux pourpres appuyer sa déclaration.

« -Rassure-toi, Stiles, je ne veux que le bien de mon neveu et de sa meute » répliqua mielleusement Peter, un sourire faussement aimable et candide parant ses lèvres.

Le jeune Alpha allait répliquer, mais Sean et Maddy entrèrent à vive allure dans la maison et s'arrêtèrent devant Peter. Le petit garçon inspira profondément en regardant suspicieusement le nouvel arrivant. L'atmosphère était encore emplie de la haine et de la colère de Derek, auxquelles s'ajoutait la méfiance de Stiles.

« -T'es qui toi ? » lui lança-t-il sans préambule, sa petite tête penchée sur le côté, une mine d'intense réflexion peinte sur le visage comme s'il essayait de deviner.

Peter lui adressa un sourire plein de dents.

« -Je suis l'oncle de Derek. Et toi, qui es-tu donc ? Je ne crois pas être parti assez longtemps pour que mon neveu ait pu avoir deux enfants, surtout aussi blonds que vous deux » répliqua-t-il en se mettant à sa hauteur.

Maddy recula pour se cacher derrière les jambes de Stiles – qui trouva la cadette plutôt maline d'avoir peur de Peter alors que Sean continuait de le fixer. Le petit louveteau relevait fièrement la tête, comme affrontant le loup pour lui montrer son courage alors qu'il n'était pas vraiment plus rassuré que sa petite sœur.

« -Moi c'est Sean, et elle c'est Madison, Stiles et Derek nous ont trouvé dans les bois. Notre meute –

-Sean, Maddy, montez en haut pour vous laver les mains, on va bientôt manger » intervint Stiles, peu désireux que Peter en sache trop sur ces deux enfants.

Sean tourna vers lui un regard contrarié et s'apprêtait à répliquer mais le jeune Alpha lui lança un regard appuyé qui disait clairement que s'il refusait, il le regretterait. Ayant toujours appris à respecter l'autorité d'un Alpha, le petit louveteau prit sa petite sœur par la main pour l'entraîner dans les escaliers en boudant. Derek et John entrèrent à ce moment-là et le loup grimpa les escaliers sans un regard pour eux. Stiles fronça les sourcils. Il devait découvrir ce qui énervait tant son compagnon avant que la meute ne débarque. Il se tourna vers Peter et le menaça d'un doigt :

« -Si tu adresses ne serait-ce qu'un mot de travers à qui que ce soit, en particulier à Sean et Maddy, je te jure que tu le regretteras » lui lança-t-il d'une voix sourde.

Peter inclina légèrement la tête, comme se soumettant au jeune Alpha et retourna s'asseoir confortablement dans le fauteuil qu'il occupait à l'arrivée de Stiles. Celui-ci adressa un regard à son père qui hocha simplement la tête. Il commençait à assez connaître son fils pour pouvoir deviner certaines de ses interrogations et celle qu'il venait de lui adresser était, en autre, « je peux te laisser seul avec ce psychopathe pour quelque minutes ? ». Stiles lui sourit et se dirigea vers les escaliers qu'il escalada pour rejoindre Derek dans leur chambre. Il ferma la porte derrière lui – certains réflexes ont la vie dure – et resta contre le bois à fixer son compagnon. L'Alpha lui tournait le dos, debout devant la fenêtre, semblant absorbé par quelque observation de la forêt entourant le Manoir.

« -Tu vas me dire ce qui ne va pas ou tu vas continuer de m'ignorer ? » lâcha-t-il au bout d'un certain moment de silence.

Derek ne se retourna pas, mais il fit néanmoins l'effort de répondre.

« -Tout va bien. »

Bon, peut-être que le mot « effort » était un peu fort. Se contenter de répondre que tout allait bien alors que, visiblement, ce n'était pas le cas, ne pouvait pas vraiment compter comme un effort. Stiles soupira et fit quelques pas dans la pièce.

« -Quel est le truc que tu n'as absolument pas saisi dans le fait que je sois ton compagnon ? Est-ce le fait que je puisse littéralement sentir l'odeur de ta rage ou le fait que je puisse, là encore, littéralement sentir ladite rage bouillir dans tes veines à travers notre lien ? Dis-moi, parce que je pourrais peut-être t'expliquer que ça ne sert à rien d'essayer de me mentir, et que c'est sûrement plus fatiguant qu'autre chose… »

Seul le silence lui répondit. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas quel était le problème de Derek avec les mots. Il semblait pourtant savoir les utiliser, mais il ne le montrait pas souvent. Et encore moins quand il devait exprimer ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête – ce qui était tout de même plutôt important vu les réflexions tordues qu'il pouvait avoir : il n'y avait qu'à voir les conclusions hâtives et totalement fausses qu'il avait tiré sur la relation qu'entretenaient Stiles et Dean, qui était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus amicale. Stiles combla la distance qui le séparait de Derek pour attraper son bras et l'obliger à lui faire face.

« -Je croyais qu'on avait pourtant réglé ce problème de communication. Tu sais, celui où tu te sers de mots pour m'expliquer ce que je n'arrive pas à comprendre ? On va avoir du mal à communiquer autrement… »

Derek soupira longuement, et Stiles ne sut pas vraiment si c'était d'agacement, d'exaspération, ou de lassitude. Un peu des trois peut-être ? Avec lui, il pouvait s'attendre à tout. L'Alpha rencontra enfin son regard pour lui répondre.

« -Tu es mon compagnon. Et Peter aurait pu te morde… »

Ce fut les seuls mots qu'il prononça et s'obstina une nouvelle fois à regarder partout sauf dans les yeux de Stiles. Celui-ci le fixait, une mine de totale incompréhension peinte sur le visage.

« -Et alors ? Derek, c'est quoi le problème ? Parce que je vois pas là… » lâcha-t-il, resserrant sa prise autour de son bras pour attirer son attention.

Qu'est-ce que c'était encore que cette histoire ? Pourquoi Derek était-il si mystérieux ? Bon, en réalité ce n'était pas si inhabituel de la part de l'Alpha d'être avare en mot, mais quand Stiles demandait une explication, en général il l'obtenait avec plus de dix mots…

« -Si c'est encore un truc de loup, va falloir que tu te décides à cracher le morceau. Tu sais très bien que je ne connais pas toutes les règles, je n'ai pas toutes les cartes en main pour comprendre ce qu'il se passe et tu sais que je peux être vraiment pénible quand je veux savoir quelque chose. Pourquoi c'est si dur pour toi de me le dire ? »

Derek soupira de nouveau, d'exaspération cette fois, Stiles en était sûr. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment ce qui allait l'arrêter, il continuerait à demander, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que Derek se décide à lui répondre – ou qu'il le tue, arrivé à bout de patience.

« -_Stiles, que crois-tu qu'il se serait passé si je t'avais mordu ?_ » résonna la voix d'un Peter amusé à l'étage d'en dessous.

Les deux Alphas grondèrent à l'unisson d'être interrompus par l'importun. Jusqu'à ce que Stiles comprenne la phrase de Peter. Que se serait-il passé si c'était Peter qui l'avait mordu et non Derek ? C'était bien de cette manière que Derek l'avait reconnu et revendiqué comme étant sien, qu'il était devenu son compagnon ? Si Peter l'avait mordu, il lui aurait appartenu, aurait été l'esclave de ce psychopathe (parce que Stiles ne doutait pas un seul instant du fait que Peter se serait servi de lui comme d'un esclave en lui ordonnant de faire des choses avec sa voix d'Alpha). Stiles eut un véritable frisson de pure horreur et de dégoût total.

Voilà pourquoi Derek était si énervé contre son oncle. Son loup aurait pu ne jamais connaître son compagnon, et il aurait vécu en sachant qu'il appartenait à quelqu'un d'autre. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi ça comptait tant pour le loup, puisque finalement ça n'était jamais arrivé et Derek était bien devenu son compagnon. Alors pourquoi cela le touchait-il tant ? Et puis, ce n'était pas non plus comme si Stiles n'était pas capable de quitter la meute de Peter s'il avait été mordu par ce dernier. Il aurait tout de même pu être avec Derek, qu'importe le scénario. Il se doutait que ça avait un rapport avec la morsure – c'était forcément ça qui dérangeait le loup. L'idée qu'un autre loup puisse apposer une sorte de marque (la morsure était une marque, même si elle guérissait, puisqu'elle changeait la personne mordue) sur son compagnon ne devait pas être une idée qu'il appréciait. Et puis, il n'aurait peut-être pas supporté la morsure, si c'était Peter qui la lui avait donnée ?

Stiles se prit un instant à imaginer comment il aurait réagi si leur rôle avait été inversé. Son loup se mit à se révolter violemment. Bon, peut-être que finalement, il comprenait la réaction de son compagnon. Même si ça n'était pas arrivé, la possibilité que ça l'ait pu était rageante. Ce qui était pourtant étrange Stiles et son côté humain raisonnaient parfaitement, ce n'était pas si grave après tout, l'important était qu'il avait refusé. Pour autant, son côté lupin s'insurgeait et grondait à la possibilité que la même chose ait pu arriver à Derek. C'était déroutant d'être parfaitement conscient du ridicule de la réaction et de ne parvenir à l'endiguer. Il poussa lui aussi un soupir depuis quand exactement sa vie était-elle devenue aussi compliqué ?

Il chercha le regard de son compagnon et verrouilla ses prunelles noisette dans celles vertes cerclées de marron.

« -Tu te souviens quand Deaton nous a dit que la nature concourait forcément à réunir et à garder unis les compagnons ? On en a eu la preuve quand je ne suis pas mort à cause de l'aconit. Et si ça, c'était une preuve en plus ? Si j'ai refusé, c'est parce que je savais – inconsciemment – que je ne devais pas appartenir à Peter. En même temps, qui, étant sain d'esprit, voudrait lui appartenir ? Sérieux, il est bien trop flippant –

-_Alors là, tu me blesses Stiles !_ » entendirent-ils Peter commenter d'une voix faussement vexée.

« -Ferme-là Peter » contra le jeune Alpha en levant les yeux au ciel. « Bref. Je savais forcément au fond de moi que je t'appartiendrai. On peut voir ça comme un test de la Nature, test que, sans vouloir me vanter, j'ai passé avec brio puisque je suis à toi autant que tu es à moi. »

Il lâcha le bras de son compagnon pour lui saisir la nuque et capturer ses lèvres en un baiser passionné et possessif pour appuyer ses propos. Derek ne réagit pas immédiatement, mais son loup ne mit pas longtemps à se sentir apaisé. Stiles devait avoir raison après tout. Il n'en restait pas moins que Derek ferait payer ça à son oncle. Chèrement. Heureusement – ou pas, selon le point de vue – si Derek était rancunier il était aussi très patient. Sa vengeance sera terrible.

Stiles, sentant Derek commencer à se détendre, passa une de ses mains sous le t-shirt de son compagnon et caressa tendrement sa peau chaude, dessinant les contours de ses muscles. L'Alpha émit un doux grondement de contentement et intensifia leur baiser, les effluves de leur désir parfumant lentement la pièce. Ils avaient l'impression que cela faisait des années qu'ils ne s'étaient pas touchés et embrassés.

Alors que Stiles collait son corps contre celui de Derek, appréciant la chaleur grandissante et son odeur qui se dégageait de lui, des coups furent frappés à la porte. Il sourit contre les lèvres de son compagnon qui, lui, soupira. Ne pourrait-il donc jamais profiter de son amant plus de deux minutes, pour aller plus loin qu'un simple baiser ? Ça en devenait frustrant, à force.

Le jeune Alpha se décolla de son compagnon pour se diriger vers la porte, sachant déjà qui il trouverait.

« -Qu'est-ce que ce sera quand on aura des enfants » laissa-t-il tombé avant de se mordre la lèvre.

Derek cligna des yeux, stupéfait.

« -Quand on aura… Quoi ? » répliqua brillamment l'Alpha, totalement décontenancé par les paroles de Stiles.

Celui-ci ne répondit pas et ouvrit la porte pour découvrir deux petites têtes blondes qui brandissaient leurs mains sous son nez.

« -Elles sont toutes propres ! » s'exclamèrent les deux enfants, agitant leur menotte pour prouver leurs dires.

Stiles retint un rire, attendri par l'attitude des louveteaux.

« -Oui, je vois ça, je suis fier de vous ! » répondit Stiles en retour, leur souriant pleinement. « Avant que vous ne mangiez, j'aimerais te parler, Sean, d'homme à homme. Mais pour cela, il faudrait que tu laisses Derek descendre avec Maddy, tu es d'accord ? »

Sean avait relevé la tête et bombé le torse lorsque Stiles avait dit « d'homme à homme », mais à présent il jetait des regards inquiets à sa petite sœur. Le jeune Alpha suivit son regard pour voir que la petite blonde avait le visage rouge alors qu'elle fixait timidement Derek. Stiles pouffa et se tourna vers son compagnon :

« -Je crois qu'elle a un faible pour toi » ricana-t-il alors que l'Alpha levait les yeux au ciel. « En même temps, je peux la comprendre… »

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, laissant son regard dériver sur le corps athlétique et parfait de son homme, s'attardant sur une zone qu'il n'avait pas explorée depuis bien trop longtemps selon lui. Derek haussa un sourcil suggestif avec un sourire en coin, avant que Stiles ne se détourne pour attendre la réponse de Sean. Celui-ci semblait toujours légèrement hésiter à laisser sa petite sœur loin de sa surveillance. Mais finalement, il décida de faire confiance au jeune Alpha et hocha doucement la tête.

Sans un mot, Derek s'avança vers Madison qui tendit les bras presque craintivement pour qu'il la porte. Avec un fin sourire, il se baissa pour attraper la petite blonde et la soulever de terre comme si elle ne pesait rien – ce qui était presque le cas vu sa force surnaturelle. Stiles observa son compagnon descendre les escaliers, l'enfant dans ses bras, et il le trouva _vraiment_ sexy en père de famille. C'était une facette de Derek qu'il n'avait jamais vue et il l'adorait. Quand il disparut de sa vision, il fit entrer Sean dans leur chambre et ferma la porte, encore une fois – saleté de réflex !

« -D'abord, j'aimerais que tu fermes les yeux et que tu te concentres très fort. Je sais que tu es inquiet pour Maddy, alors focalise-toi sur elle et écoute les battements de son cœur. Une fois que tu auras fait ça, tu seras capable de te concentrer sur elle plus rapidement. La première fois est toujours plus dure. »

Stiles se doutait que les parents de Sean n'avaient probablement pas eu le temps de lui apprendre beaucoup de chose sur ses capacités. Il regarda l'enfant s'exécuter et plisser les yeux sous l'effort. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour arriver à écarter tous les bruits environnants et parasites et ainsi trouver la fréquence cardiaque de sa cadette. Il ouvrit grand les yeux, surpris, la mine rayonnante.

« -C'est trop cool j'arrive à l'entendre ! » s'exclama-t-il, tout heureux d'avoir réussi l'exercice.

Stiles lui sourit doucement.

« -Il faudra que tu t'entraînes le plus souvent possible à repérer les battements de son cœur pour que ça devienne automatique pour toi. Ainsi, tu sauras toujours si elle va bien, dans la mesure où elle n'est pas trop éloignée de toi. »

L'enfant exultait, son inquiétude moins grande. S'il pouvait veiller sur sa petite sœur en étant loin d'elle, alors il était plus serein. Stiles l'observa un instant, la mine soucieuse. Il n'avait pas retenu Sean uniquement pour cela – voire pas du tout pour cela, il avait seulement voulu rassurer l'enfant avant d'aborder le véritable sujet qui était d'une grande importance. Il s'accroupit devant le louveteau pour être à sa hauteur.

« -Sean, je vais devoir te poser des questions difficiles. Prend tout le temps qu'il te faut pour répondre, d'accord ? »

Le sourire du petit se fana devant l'air soudain sérieux du jeune Alpha. Il déglutit et hocha doucement la tête. Il était assez malin pour avoir deviné de quoi l'adolescent voulait lui parler.

« -Okay » souffla Stiles, désireux d'en finir au plus vite pour ne pas faire de mal à l'enfant. « J'ai besoin que tu me dises comment tes parents ont su que toute votre meute… était partie au ciel. »

Sean sembla intensément réfléchir, essayant de se souvenir des événements de l'avant-veille. Il se mit à raconter de manière décousue ce dont il se rappelait. Ses parents, sa sœur et lui étaient partis faire un pique-nique au bord d'un lac et y avait passé l'après-midi du samedi à jouer dans l'eau sous le soleil encore brillant de la fin de l'été. Puis, quand l'astre avait commencé à décliner marquant la fin de la journée, ils avaient repris la route en direction de leur petite ville, près de Chico. Quand ils étaient arrivés, une multitude de policier et de curieux se tenaient dans leur quartier (qui se trouvait être presqu'exclusivement peuplé de loups, l'Alpha ayant décidé de regrouper sa meute autour d'elle). Il se rappelait que ses parents avaient parlé de quelque chose qui avait mal tourné, mais il avait beau réfléchir, il ne parvenait pas à se souvenir de ce à quoi ses parents avaient fait référence. Peut-être même qu'ils n'en avaient pas parlé, à cause de la présence des enfants.

L'enfant avait les yeux humides de larmes contenues et Stiles décida de faire une brève pause, prenant le louveteau dans ses bras pour le réconforter. Il ne lui dit rien, parce qu'il savait que les mots étaient inutiles. Lorsqu'il avait perdu sa mère – à peu près au même âge que Sean – il avait eu envie de hurler sa rage, sa tristesse et sa haine envers tous ceux qui lui répétait que « ça allait aller », qu'il « finirait pas guérir » et autres conneries dans le genre. Il avait voulu leur crier que plus jamais rien n'irait parce que sa mère était partie et qu'elle ne reviendrait pas. Alors il savait que tout ce qu'il pourrait dire n'apaiserait pas la peine de l'enfant. Seul le temps pouvait la diminuer – même si elle ne partirait jamais complètement.

Quand Sean cessa de sangloter, Stiles s'écarta, le cœur serré. Il avait la gorge nouée, pourtant, il lui restait une chose à clarifier.

« -Sean, comment s'est passée ta première transformation ? » lui demanda-t-il doucement, observant l'enfant essuyer ses yeux avec ses manches.

Le louveteau renifla bruyamment, étouffant un hoquet. Avec un contrôle étonnant pour son jeune âge, il inspira profondément comme pour reprendre contenance.

« -Dans notre-notre meute, quand-quand un enfant arrive à-à huit ans, il-il doit passer l'épreuve » hoqueta Sean, des sanglots encore présents dans sa voix pleine de chagrin.

« -L'épreuve ? » répéta Stiles en fronçant les sourcils, se doutant que la suite ne lui plairait vraiment pas.

Le plus jeune hocha la tête, passant sa manche sous son nez pour l'essuyer.

« -Pour-pour savoir si on-on est assez fort » répondit-il, les yeux fixés sur le sol alors qu'il sentait une forte odeur entourer le jeune Alpha.

C'était la même odeur qu'exhalaient ses feux parents lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas contents. Il avait associé cette odeur à la colère, et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Stiles était en colère contre lui. Alors il fixait le sol dans une attitude de contrition.

« -En quoi consiste cette épreuve, Sean ? » reprit doucement l'adolescent, ayant pris conscience du changement d'état de l'enfant.

Le louveteau déglutit en relevant ses yeux bleus emplis de larmes et d'incompréhension. Pourquoi Stiles lui posait-il cette question ? Il ne savait pas ?

« -Eh bah, ils-ils nous emmènent le-le soir de notre ani-aniversaire et ils nous atta-attachent avec des chaînes. Et-et après ils nous font passer un-un très fort courant élec-électrique dans le corps. Et si on-on se transforme avant que le soleil se-se lève, alors ils-ils nous gardent dans la me-meute… »

Stiles serra violemment les mâchoires, ses yeux prenant immédiatement leur couleur pourpre. Une colère immense se déversa dans ses veines, comme celle qu'il avait ressentie le midi au réfectoire. Sean se recroquevilla devant les foudres du jeune Alpha. L'odeur de sa fureur était si forte qu'il devenait presqu'impossible de respirer correctement sans avoir une forte envie de tousser tant elle prenait à la gorge.

L'adolescent sentait son loup hurler son courroux, gagnant peu à peu du terrain sur l'humain. Ses doigts s'allongeaient pour finir en griffes aiguisées, sa mâchoire se parait lentement et douloureusement de crocs, de la fourrure commençait doucement à couvrir sa peau. Un grondement sourd et continu sortait de sa poitrine. Sean recula lentement, recommençant à sangloter silencieusement pour ne pas énerver le jeune Alpha plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, claquant contre le mur avec brutalité.

« -Stiles. »

La voix de Derek avait claqué aussi sèchement que la porte contre la cloison. Derek s'approcha calmement de son compagnon, usant de son pouvoir d'Alpha pour le contrôler. Encore cette rage dévastatrice. Il pouvait la sentir parcourir les veines de celui qu'il aimait, brûlante, virulente, meurtrière. Il ne comprenait pas.

« -Sean, descend rejoindre John. Tout de suite » ordonna-t-il, se plaçant entre l'enfant et son compagnon.

Le petit loup tremblait sous la menace de l'adolescent, alors il s'exécuta avec empressement, courant hors de la pièce pour dévaler les escaliers avant d'atterrir dans les bras du Shérif.

« -Stiles » tenta une nouvelle fois l'Alpha, sa voix devenue profonde et grondante, n'admettant aucune désobéissance.

« -J'y-j'y arrive pas Derek. Je ne sais pas ce qui- » grogna Stiles en retour, toujours accroupi au sol, ses griffes raclant le parquet dans un son irritant et angoissant.

« -Ce n'est pas grave, chaton, d'accord ? » essaya Derek. « Concentre-toi sur pourquoi tu es en colère. Pourquoi cette rage ? »

Ce n'était pas la pleine lune – ni aucun état de la lune pouvant hypothétiquement provoquer ce genre de réaction – et il ne pensait pas que ça ait à voir avec leur lien.

« -J'en sais rien » grimaça le jeune Alpha, la douleur de sa transformation se faisant plus présente.

Il sentait chaque muscle, os, cellule, changer lentement une lenteur torturante qui irradiait dans son corps, n'épargnant pas un seul endroit. Sa peau le brûlait comme si un feu destructeur courait dans ses veines, brûlant tout sur son passage.

« -Réfléchis, Stiles ! » imposa l'Alpha d'une voix dure qui ne permettait pas la discussion.

L'adolescent gronda plus fortement face à l'ordre, et serra les dents en levant la tête vers le plafond sous la douleur qui se fit plus vive. Il ferma les yeux aussi forts qu'il le put dans une tentative de régulation de la douleur. Tout son corps était tendu à l'extrême pour endiguer et le mal et la transformation.

« -Ne pense pas à la douleur, chaton. Pourquoi es-tu en colère ? » redemanda Derek, voulant distraire son compagnon de sa souffrance.

Stiles déglutit difficilement, la respiration saccadée. _Okay, concentre-toi, Stiles_, s'encouragea-t-il mentalement. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire alors que son corps lui faisait vivre un véritable calvaire. Cependant, il fit l'effort – surhumain selon lui – de se focaliser sur la question et il se repassa les derniers instants en mémoire. Sean lui racontait sa journée de samedi, puis leur découverte qui les avait poussés à partir. Après, Stiles avait interrogé e petit garçon sur…

« -L'épreuve ! » gronda-t-il, ses yeux intensifiant leur couleur pourpre alors qu'il les ouvrait sur son compagnon.

Derek fronça les sourcils, n'étant pas sûr de comprendre. Il n'avait pas suivi la discussion de Stiles et de l'enfant, trop occupé à se méfier de Peter et à le menacer – subtilement pour ne pas effrayer Madison – pour écouter aux portes. Voyant l'expression d'incompréhension peinte sur les traits de l'Alpha, Stiles se força à clarifier.

« -Sean ne devrait pas être capable de se transformer » continua-t-il dans un grognement qui s'intensifia alors que ses pensées étaient tournées vers la souffrance qu'avait dû ressentir l'enfant. « Ils les torturaient, Derek. Avec de l'électricité… »

Le brun comprit instantanément ce que cela impliquait. Cette meute avait utilisé le courant électrique pour provoquer la transformation en réveillant le « gêne » lycanthrope. Les chasseurs étaient capables, en dosant l'intensité de l'électricité, d'empêcher un loup de se transformer, de le paralyser, voire de le tuer. Utilisée sur un enfant de loups, il était possible, en gérant la dose du courant, de provoquer la transformation.

Assemblant tout ceci en quelques secondes, Derek commençait à saisir ce qui arrivait à Stiles. Du moins, en partie. Sans plus prendre de précaution face à la menace que représentait le jeune Alpha, il s'approcha de lui et se mit à sa hauteur pour lui saisir le visage de ses deux mains.

« -Tu ne peux plus rien pour lui chaton. Tout ce que tu as réussi à faire, c'est l'effrayer, ce n'est pas ce que tu veux, n'est-ce pas ? Il faut que tu te calmes et que tu descendes en bas pour lui parler, d'accord ? » lui dit-il avec douceur.

Il déposa ses lèvres sur son front, parfaitement calme, espérant que ses mots et la sérénité qu'il dégageait aiderait son compagnon à reprendre le contrôle. Il resta ainsi de longues minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente Stiles s'agripper à lui, ses mains sur ses hanches. Le jeune Alpha posa sa tête contre l'épaule de son compagnon, respirant son odeur apaisante.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive Derek ? » demanda-t-il dans un souffle, les yeux fermés, le corps encore douloureux à cause de sa transformation partielle.

« -Tu t'es attaché à ces deux enfants. Sans Alpha ni parents, ils étaient devenus des Omégas, alors en tant qu'Alpha tu les as accueilli dans la meute. Il est normal que tu ressentes cette colère, n'importe quel humain ressentirait cela en entendant les horreurs qu'on peut faire subir à un enfant. Seulement, tu es un jeune loup, avec un grand pouvoir d'Alpha, et tu tiens à ces deux enfants autant qu'au reste de la meute, alors cela t'affecte plus… »

Il était rare que Derek fasse de long discours, et Stiles s'en étonna un court instant avant qu'un souvenir ne lui revienne en mémoire.

« -Ça doit être à cause de ça que j'étais si en colère ce midi… Je parlais d'eux à la meute et Lydia m'a fait remarquer qu'elle trouvait étrange que Sean puisse se transformer à son âge… Elle avait raison. C'est affreux. »

Derek ne répondit rien et se contenta de déposer un baiser sur son front avant que son compagnon ne décide de se relever. Il avait des excuses à faire à un certain petit loup. L'Alpha le suivit en silence, lui cachant les interrogations qu'il se posait. Stiles n'avait pas besoin d'avoir à s'occuper de plus de problèmes qu'ils n'en avaient déjà.

Lorsque Stiles s'approcha de Sean, celui-ci recula de quelques pas, se cachant derrière les jambes de John.

« -Hey, Sean, mon pote, » commença-t-il en tentant un sourire tout ce qu'il y avait de plus encourageant, « je suis désolé, je suis encore nouveau à tout ça, je ne voulais pas t'effrayer… Tu me pardonnerais si je te préparais ton repas préféré ? »

Sean regarda Stiles avec méfiance pendant plusieurs minutes durant lesquelles il y eut un long silence. Mais finalement, l'enfant s'avança lentement, le regard toujours suspicieux, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que Stiles se transforme à tout moment.

« -Je veux des crêpes, alors ! » finit-il par s'exclamer, vivement approuvé par Madison.

Tous trois se dirigèrent donc dans la cuisine pour préparer le repas des enfants, tandis que Derek faisait face à son oncle qui avait gardé un sourire en coin depuis qu'il avait entendu Stiles se transformer. Encore une fois, il avait cette expression qui laissait entendre qu'il savait ce qu'il se passait. Ce qui énervait énormément Derek. Pourtant, il décida de ne pas interroger son oncle, surtout parce qu'il ne voulait pas que des oreilles indiscrètes puisse écouter. Sean et Maddy n'avaient pas besoin de voir Derek user de… persuasion.

Quand à John, il avait lui aussi deux ou trois choses à discuter avec son fils et son gendre (il s'était fait une raison, depuis le temps). Cependant, il préférait ne rien aborder tant que Peter Hale était dans les parages. D'après ce que son fils et Derek lui avait raconté en lui apprenant l'existence du surnaturel, Peter n'était pas un exemple de bonté. Il était plutôt du genre meurtrier en série avec de sérieux problèmes de rancœur et de vengeance. Il avait bien envie de lui passer les menottes pour lui faire payer les meurtres qu'il avait commis, mais il se doutait qu'une cellule de prison ne retiendrait pas un loup-garou très longtemps (s'il arrivait à l'emmener jusqu'au poste…). Surtout pas Peter. D'après ce qu'il avait compris, il était censé être mort, égorgé par son neveu. Et pourtant, il était là, souriant sournoisement, tranquillement posé sur un canapé du salon comme s'il était chez lui. Raison de plus pour John de ne pas trop s'approcher de l'homme et de rester méfiant. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour son fils.

L'heure qui suivit passa plus ou moins rapidement pour les six âmes qui peuplaient le Manoir Hale. Stiles et les enfants s'amusèrent beaucoup dans la cuisine – un peu trop au vu de la farine qui maculait le sol et de la pâte qui recouvrait quelques bout de mur… - tandis que les trois autres hommes se fixaient dans le blanc des yeux, en silence, dans une atmosphère tendue et inconfortable. Finalement, Derek entraîna John dans la cuisine pour ne plus avoir à regarder son oncle sourire de cette manière particulière qui ne correspondait qu'à lui. L'ambiance conviviale qui régnait dans la pièce détendit l'Alpha. Voir son amant aussi heureux, presqu'insouciant, jouant avec deux enfants lui faisait miroiter un futur qu'il n'avait jamais imaginé. Ce que Stiles avait dit plus tôt lui revint alors en mémoire : « _Qu'est-ce que ce sera quand on aura des enfants_ ». Son compagnon envisageait-il vraiment d'avoir des enfants ? Avec la vie dangereuse qu'ils menaient ? Alors qu'il était loin d'avoir fini ses études ? Et lui, voulait-il avoir des enfants ? C'était une question qu'il ne s'était jamais posée, et qu'il ne pensait pas devoir se poser un jour…

Finalement, les deux orphelins mangèrent leurs crêpes avec entrain, discutant joyeusement avec John, avant que Stiles ne les oblige à aller se coucher. Les enfants protestèrent beaucoup, arguant qu'il était bien trop tôt pour aller dormir, que même les poules ne dormaient pas encore – et Stiles se demanda fugitivement comment Sean connaissait et comprenait cette expression – mais le jeune Alpha était inflexible. Il voulait être sûr que les enfants dormiraient quand la meute, qui n'allait pas tarder d'ailleurs, arriverait. Il était hors de question que les enfants entendent ce qu'ils allaient dire. Pour les faire accepter, il leur promit de leur lire une histoire – Derek devait bien avoir un livre simple quelque part non ? Ce serait le comble pour un lecteur aussi assidu que lui de ne pas en avoir un seul.

Il ne sut pas vraiment comment prendre le fait que ce soit Peter qui lui propose _Le Petit Chaperon Rouge_. Déjà parce que : comment le loup pouvait-il avoir ce livre alors que Derek était persuadé de ne l'avoir jamais eu dans sa bibliothèque – et il ne mentait pas, Stiles en avait eu la confirmation grâce à tous ses avantages de compagnon et de loup. Ensuite parce que Madison s'était immédiatement exclamée que c'était son livre préféré. Bizarrement, Stiles avait du mal à croire à la coïncidence. Pour autant, Maddy et Sean semblaient tellement heureux à l'idée d'entendre un comte que leurs parents leur lisaient qu'il n'eut pas le cœur à refuser, quoi qu'il se méfie de l'oncle comme de la peste ou du choléra.

Stiles s'occupa alors à lire cette histoire – qu'il trouvait à présent ridicule : sérieusement, un loup qui mange une grand-mère et une fillette sans les mâcher ? Un chasseur qui, comme par hasard, découpe le loup et retrouve les deux femmes intactes ? Un beau ramassis d'imbécilité selon lui – qui n'endormit absolument pas les louveteaux. Il fût alors confronté, avec impuissance, au manège habituelle des enfants qui ne veulent pas dormir. Vous le connaissez sûrement, c'est ordinairement : « J'ai soif ! » ou « J'ai envie de faire pipi ! ». Toutes les excuses étaient bonnes pour ne pas rester couché. C'est Derek qui intervint, voyant – ou plutôt entendant – son compagnon dépassé par les événements. Il leur indiqua d'une voix ferme où vibrait légèrement son pouvoir d'Alpha – qu'il était utile ce pouvoir sur les petits loups récalcitrants ! – pour les menacer d'une punition s'ils n'obéissaient pas à Stiles.

En clair, ils avaient l'impression de vivre ce qu'une famille vivait tous les jours. Et c'était d'autant plus troublant qu'ils semblaient avoir une facilité déconcertante à se complaire dans le rôle de parents sans jamais l'avoir été. Ils restèrent à surveiller les enfants jusqu'à ce que la meute débarque, un à un, mélangeant grognement surpris puis menaçant, exclamations choquées et colère évidente. Toute cette agitation menaça de réveiller les deux grimlins qui venaient à peine de s'endormir. Il était absolument hors de question que Stiles passe les vingt prochaines minutes à répéter le manège auquel il avait eu droit. Il n'était clairement pas d'humeur !

Il descendit au pas de course et intima par son seul regard excédé et fatigué le silence à l'ensemble de la meute. Ses amis cessèrent de faire du bruit, mais pas de regarder méchamment l'oncle qui était de retour. Lydia était la plus … _terrifiée_. C'était la première fois qu'ils voyaient _Lydia Martin _terrifiée. Ils l'avaient vu en colère, implacable, autoritaire, triste, mais jamais effrayée par quoi que ce soit. Jusqu'à maintenant. En même temps, c'était compréhensible : après ce que Peter lui avait fait subir pour qu'elle le ramène à la vie, elle pouvait craindre le loup. Inutile de rappeler qu'il n'avait jamais été tendre, avec personne.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? » grogna Scott, approuvé par les autres Bêtas.

« -Voyons, Scott, je suis là pour aider » répondit le plus âgé des Hale, un sourire carnassier étirant ses lèvres. « Et puis, ta mère me manquait un peu… »

Cette phrase fit mouche sur l'adolescent qui gronda, ses yeux se teintants d'ambre, ses doigts commençant à se changer et sa mâchoire à se parer de crocs. Stiles se mit devant son meilleur ami, faisant pression de son pouvoir d'Alpha (qu'il commençait tout juste à maîtriser, enfin, à peine) pour calmer le Bêta.

« -Scott, ne sois pas si stupide. Ne tombe pas de son piège » lui dit-il posément.

Il lança tout de même un regard noir à Peter qui n'en fit pas cas, se contentant de l'observer, arborant encore cette expression insupportable qui laissait penser qu'il avait une longueur d'avance sur eux.

« -Il est un des derniers membres de la famille de Derek, et fait partie de la meute. Il a le droit à…. Notre protection » acheva le jeune Alpha, grimaçant au goût amer que ces mots laissaient sur sa langue.

Derek entra à ce moment-là, et les loups semblèrent se détendre un peu. Stiles aurait pu se vexer de la réaction de la meute – comme s'ils faisaient plus confiance à Derek ! – mais il savait que c'était inutile. Après tout, de par son physique, son compagnon inspirait plus de sécurité à l'ensemble de la meute, lui-même inclu.

« -Le sujet n'est pas mon oncle. Pas aujourd'hui du moins. Il faut qu'on discute de la nouvelle menace qui vient d'arriver en ville » intervint l'Alpha en se postant devant l'ensemble de la meute, les bras croisés.

Un à un, les loups et les trois humains hochèrent la tête et s'installèrent à leur place habituelle, Peter ayant accaparé le fauteuil qu'utilisaient généralement Stiles et Derek. Ils étaient prêts à écouter ce que leurs Alphas avaient à leur dire. C'est Stiles qui en raconta une bonne partie (voire presque tout, en fait, Derek n'intervenant que pour ajouter un ou deux détails qui auraient échappé à Stiles dans son élucubration qui avait tendance à digresser légèrement), listant les monstres qui avaient retenus leur attention. Ils se mirent donc tous à discuter des théories et des idées qui leur venaient sous le regard intéressé de Peter qui ne soufflait mot.

Le plus âgé des Hale constatait que la meute avait beaucoup changé depuis son départ, après la transformation de Jackson en loup. Elle semblait bien plus unie et soudée – même s'il pouvait sentir les tensions à l'odeur acide qui flottait entre certains –, bien plus forte aussi. Son neveu était devenu un bien meilleur Alpha qu'il ne l'était du temps où il formait sa petite meute. Il lui semblait qu'il était bien plus posé, raisonnable, et peut-être même plus intelligent – ou du moins, moins précipité et enclin à l'action immédiate. Il se souvenait que Derek n'avait, au départ et jusqu'au bout, jamais eu l'intention de sauver Jackson tout ça parce qu'il voulait devancer Gérard, ce qui n'avait pas été judicieux, mais qui n'avait pas dérangé le vieux Bêta plus que ça – ce n'était pas comme s'il en avait quelque chose à faire de ce petit riche prétentieux et arrogant. La seule chose qu'il avait toujours voulu, c'était la confiance de Derek. Il savait qu'elle serait difficile à gagner, mais il était persuadé qu'il y arriverait. Et justement, cette nouvelle menace lui en donnerait l'occasion.

Il se mit alors à observer Stiles. L'adolescent avait, lui aussi, bien changé. Il était passé du statut d'un humain frêle et très intelligent à un Alpha respecté. Peter avait toujours su que Stiles était fait pour ça. Son intelligence, sa ruse, sa pondération et sa curiosité faisait de lui un parfait leader. Il était à même de protéger sa meute par plein de moyens astucieux. Il n'était pas étonné de voir qu'il était le compagnon de son neveu. Il était exactement ce qu'il lui fallait pour enfin surpasser son deuil et sa crédulité d'adolescent. L'énergie de Stiles, sa joie et l'amour qu'il lui apportait étaient bénéfiques pour son neveu. Et le rendrait sûrement plus enclin à lui faire confiance…

Vers vingt-deux heures trente, la meute se sépara, n'ayant plus rien à échanger. Ils avaient établi des périmètres pour faire des rondes – sans inclure Peter, évidemment – et commenceraient la surveillance le lendemain soir, s'attardant plus particulièrement sur la forêt. Tous les Bêtas quittèrent la propriété des Hale, ne laissant que Peter, Stiles, Derek, John et les deux enfants. Le vieux Bêta se retira dans la chambre qu'il s'était attribué. Le Shérif se tourna vers son fils et son gendre, la mine sérieuse.

« -Il va falloir emmener les enfants au poste. Plus vous mettrez de temps à les signaler et plus il sera bizarre qu'ils aient réussi à survivre dans la forêt sans leurs parents. Au plus tard, demain soir. »

Stiles soupira, essayant de réprimer la panique qui courrait sous sa peau.

« -Mais on ne peut pas les laisser aller dans une famille d'accueil… » argua-t-il, espérant pouvoir garder les deux orphelins avec lui.

« -Ils n'iront pas dans une famille humaine. D'ailleurs, je peux user de mon influence pour qu'ils soient dans le centre d'accueil dans lequel est Isaac. Ainsi, un membre de la meute pourra toujours veiller sur eux. Et vous pourrez prendre comme prétexte de rendre visite à Isaac pour les voir » contra John.

Stiles allait encore protester, sans réfléchir, mais Derek intervint, lui saisissant la main.

« -Vous avez raison John. C'est la meilleure chose que l'on puisse faire dans l'immédiat. Isaac a assez de contrôle pour pouvoir gérer Sean. Il saura s'occuper de lui pour la pleine lune si on a pas retrouvé des membres de leur famille avant. »

Stilinski père hocha brièvement la tête en signe de reconnaissance, appréciant le discernement dont faisait preuve l'Alpha. Il savait que son fils n'était pas de cet avis, et il savait aussi qu'il ne serait pas celui qui le ferait changer d'opinion – il essayait depuis dix-sept ans – aussi il adressa un signe à Derek avant de sortir attendre Stiles dans la voiture.

« -Derek, on ne peut pas –

-Je sais que ça t'angoisse, chaton, mais on ne peut pas les garder indéfiniment avec nous. Ils ont peut-être une famille qui les attend quelque part, qui est morte d'inquiétude de ne pas savoir ce qui leur est arrivé. C'est la seule chose qu'on puisse faire. Et puis, tu fais confiance à Isaac non ? »

Stiles se mordit la lèvre avec force, les yeux plongés dans ceux de son compagnon qui étaient parfaitement sereins. Il savait, bien sûr, qu'ils ne pouvaient pas faire autrement, mais encore une fois, son ressenti était loin d'être en accord avec sa raison. Comme si son loup protestait vivement à être séparer de ces deux petits êtres, loin de la protection directe d'un des deux Alphas. Il n'aimait pas ça. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. S'il était arrêté pour enlèvement – entraînant sûrement Derek avec lui – personne ne pourrait s'occuper de la menace et sa meute serait en danger. Et il n'était pas question que Peter prenne la place de leader pendant ce temps ! Alors même s'il répugnait à laisser les deux enfants aux services sociaux, sa meute était plus importante, elle avait besoin de leurs Alphas. Sans ça, elle se déchirerait définitivement et tout finirait comme dans un cauchemar.

Il soupira une deuxième fois, capitulant. Derek attrapa son visage entre ses mains et déposa un baiser brûlant sur ses lèvres.

« -Tu sais que tu me manques ? » souffla-t-il aussi bas qu'il le put pour n'être entendu que par Stiles.

« -On se voit tous les jours » répliqua le jeune Alpha sur le même ton, un petit sourire étirant le coin de ses lèvres.

« -Très bien, je voulais dire que ton corps me manquait » clarifia le brun en laissant une de ses mains sur poser sur la hanche de son compagnon, sous son t-shirt pour pouvoir toucher sa peau.

Stiles frissonna de désir. Derek lui manquait aussi cruellement. Malheureusement, avec Peter et les enfants en haut, et John dans la voiture, ce n'était pas ce soir qu'il satisferait son désir de sentir son compagnon près de lui.

« -Je t'aime » lâcha-t-il en l'embrassant à nouveau, pour lui dire au revoir.

« -Je sais » répliqua l'Alpha en souriant.

Stiles sortit du Manoir, regagna sa Jeep et rentra chez lui avec son père, se préparant mentalement à la journée suivante, qui risquait d'être éprouvante…

* * *

><p>Aloooors ? Vous êtes satisfait ? Pas trop énervé d'avoir dû autant attendre ? :D<p>

Je sais, pas de lemon encore... Ouais, ça me manque d'en écrire un ! Le prochain chapitre en contiendra donc sûrement un (peut-être même deux, c'est à voir, comme je vous ai dit, je n'ai pas de trame alors tout dépend d'où mon chapitre m'emmène)

Voilà ! A a la prochaine mes loulous ! Je vous aime fort et merci pour votre soutien :coeur:

XOXO x 10 000 :D


	4. Étrangement sensuel

Désolée pour le retard de ce chapitre, comme vous pourrez le voir à la longueur, il m'a pris pas mal de temps xD (19 pages, oui je suis obligée de préciser xD)

Remerciement spéciaux à _Kistune aquatik_ pour la relecture - y'avait des fautes trop connes xD - et à ma meilleure amie qui a approuvé le chapitre (donc s'il ne vous plaît pas, faut s'en prendre à _Damonia Sicilia,_ ça sera de sa faute :D)

Réponses aux guests ! :

_Sanga_ : Je suis contente que l'idée de cette suite te plaise :D Pour ce qui est de Peter, tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que tu vas découvrir des choses sur lui dans ce chapitre ^^ Merci beaucoup ! Ça me fait vraiment très plaisir ! Le fait que tu en laisses au moins une me va parfaitement ! C'est déjà pas mal je trouve, et encourageant ! :D Merci donc pour cette review, plein de bisous, en espérant que ce chapitre te plaise ! :D :coeur:

_Aurelie_ : Contente que ça te plaise :D Merci pour les reviews ! :coeur:

**WARNING** : Ce chapitre contient un pairing surprise (lemon) qui ne plaira pas forcément à tout le monde ! Aussi, je vous laisserais découvrir les personnages avant de mettre une ligne pour délimité le début du lemon et la fin, afin que vous ne soyez pas obligés de lire si vous n'en avez pas envie.

Je vous laisse lire, on se retrouve en bas kiss !

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 4 : Etrangement sensuel<strong>

La semaine était passée plus vite que Stiles ne l'avait réalisé. Le mardi soir, Derek et lui avaient ramené Sean et Maddy au poste, John avait expliqué à Parrish leur situation et la nouvelle menace, les enfants avaient été pris en charge par les services sociaux et amenés dans le centre de jeunesse qui accueillait les orphelins en attendant de trouver leur famille, et Peter s'était plus ou moins fait discret. Isaac, Stiles et Derek avaient rencontré l'assistante sociale qui s'occupait des louveteaux, une certaine Marianne Firman, et s'étaient assurés qu'elle s'occupait bien d'eux. Le Bêta frisé gardait un œil constant sur les petits – Stiles l'obligeait à faire un rapport presque toutes les deux heures – et passait le plus clair de son temps avec eux lorsqu'il était dans le foyer. Les corps avaient été trouvés mais pas encore identifiés au vu de leur… état.

Le reste de la meute faisait des rondes à chaque fois qu'ils avaient du temps libre et tous les soirs, mais aucune activité inhabituelle n'était survenue. Le taux de criminalité n'était pas plus élevé que la normale, et aucune déclaration suspecte n'avait été enregistrée par la police. Melissa n'avait, elle non plus, pas eu à faire à des blessures étranges ou particulièrement violentes. Ils étaient donc dans le noir total, ne sachant toujours pas à qui ou à quoi ils avaient à faire, ni quand et où il (ou _ça_) frapperait. Stiles ne dormait presque plus la nuit et sentait le besoin constant d'être avec son compagnon : c'étaient les seuls moments où il était apaisé et où l'angoisse ne lui tordait plus les entrailles.

Ils étaient tous sur le qui-vive, mais plus le temps passait, et plus leur attention se relâchait. Allison et Scott travaillaient pour que ce dernier remonte ses notes catastrophiques en économie, histoire et maths, Erica et Boyd restaient la plupart du temps entre eux, la blonde évitant autant que possible la chasseuse, Lydia et Jackson se chamaillaient pour avoir le plaisir de se réconcilier, Peter se contentait de traîner dans les pattes de son neveu en lui donnant des conseils qui n'étaient pas les bienvenus, et Stiles ne savait plus où donner de la tête entre sa meute, ses cours, son compagnon, la menace et son père. Isaac et Danny, eux, étaient les plus sereins et, principalement, ceux qui restaient concentrés sur le problème. Ils étaient en contact permanent – ou presque – avec Christopher qui, lui, ne se laissait aucunement distraire, même s'il avait une vieille rancune envers Peter qui lui donnait envie de frapper le loup.

La fin de la semaine suivante arriva, et Stiles craqua. C'était un vendredi soir, sa journée avait été plutôt mauvaise – il s'était fait coller par Alexander Hodds qui, définitivement, ressemblait bien trop à Harris pour son bien – et la tension de la meute le rendait dingue. Il avait des problèmes par-dessus la tête : une menace qui planait sur Beacon Hills, un mystère de meute aux coutumes barbares assassinée, deux enfants à charge, et en plus de ça, il n'avait pas pu avoir Derek pour lui tout seul depuis presque deux semaines. Ce qui était long. Bien trop long pour ses nerfs, et sa frustration avait atteint un point qui le rendait plus que facilement irritable. C'est pourquoi, alors que la meute était réunie dans le salon du Manoir, Erica et Allison se fixant méchamment, Jackson et Isaac se cherchant des poux, et Peter en rajoutant une couche en lançant des commentaires sarcastiques qui échauffaient les esprits, Stiles craqua.

« -Si vous ne la fermez pas, je vous jure que vous le regretterez ! » siffla-t-il, grondant furieusement, menaçant, ses yeux prenant leur couleur mauve.

Son pouvoir pulsa dans toute la pièce et chaque Bêta put le sentir. Le silence régna et tous fixèrent leur attention sur le jeune Alpha qui écumait de rage. Il se planta devant Erica, à demi tourné pour pouvoir regarder Allison. Il capta l'attention des deux concernées en grondant, mécontent. Son ton menaçant ne prêtait pas à discussion. La Bêta blonde hocha la tête en déglutissant, signifiant qu'elle n'interromprait pas son Alpha tant qu'il n'aurait pas fini de parler. Elle n'avait jamais été l'objet de la colère de Stiles à présent elle espérait ne plus jamais l'être à nouveau. Autant, le jeune Alpha pouvait être adorable et paraissait inoffensif, autant à ce moment-là, il était plus effrayant que Derek ou que Peter – d'ailleurs celui-ci ne soufflait mot, surpris par l'autorité de l'adolescent.

Alors Stiles entama un long discours pour Erica sur les circonstances atténuantes qui avaient poussé Allison à s'en prendre à eux. Il évoqua la mère de la chasseuse, sa mort tragique, l'influence néfaste de Gérard sur l'esprit plein de question de la jeune fille. Allison avait été victime de la manipulation de son horrible grand-père qui n'avait pas hésité un instant à l'utiliser pour avoir ce qu'il voulait. Stiles se souvenait qu'à la mort de sa mère, il en avait voulu au monde entier, et même à son père. Si une personne comme Gérard lui avait dit de se venger sur untel parce que c'était de sa faute, il l'aurait probablement fait. Aussi, il comprenait l'attitude de la jeune chasseuse, même s'il ne la cautionnait pas. Et il tenait à faire comprendre au reste de la meute qu'elle méritait d'être pardonnée.

Quand il eut fini sa déclaration, il se tourna vers Allison qui avait légèrement pâli au souvenir de sa mère, qui réveillait en elle ce même sentiment d'injustice qu'au début. Il lui demanda si elle s'était excusée auprès de ceux à qui elle avait fait du mal. Parce qu'évidemment, ils n'étaient pas tous comme Scott, à pardonner tous les péchés d'Allison sans avoir besoin d'avoir eu des excuses.

Le silence accueillit ses paroles et toute la meute observait la blonde et la chasseuse qui s'évitaient du regard. Lentement, Stiles commençait à s'impatienter. Il n'avait pas fini de remettre sa meute à sa place et il voulait en finir une bonne fois pour tout afin de retrouver la sérénité et l'unité de la meute. Alors qu'il allait les presser de faire quelque chose, il sentit la main de Derek sur son bras. Quand il tourna les yeux vers son compagnon, il vit l'Alpha secouer négativement la tête, lui déconseillant d'intervenir tant qu'elles ne l'auraient pas fait en premier. Stiles retint un claquement de langue agacé et un soupir mais s'exécuta, se contentant d'attendre. De longues minutes. Très longues pour l'hyperactif qui avait du mal à tenir en place.

« -Tu as raison, Stiles… » finit par admettre la chasseuse en relevant les yeux, déterminée.

Le jeune Alpha se retint de dire « Hallelujah » ou même « Bien sûr que j'ai raison ! » et se contenta d'hocher la tête.

« -J'aurais dû m'excuser » continua-t-elle en se levant.

Elle se dirigea vers Derek, se planta devant lui et lui présenta ses excuses. L'Alpha fut étonné que ses regrets soient totalement sincères il avait toujours eu l'impression qu'Allison ne lui avait jamais pardonné d'avoir mordu sa mère pour sauver Scott. La chasseuse continua son tour et se présenta à Isaac, s'excusant, même si elle ne lui avait rien fait – à cause du lien qui le liait à Derek et ses Bêtas, il avait dû ressentir en partie la douleur des autres. Elle alla ensuite vers Boyd qui accepta ses excuses sans un mot et elle termina par Erica. La Bêta blonde l'observa un instant, sa rancune toujours présente. Elle respira profondément, essayant de se raisonner. Après tout, Allison avait fait un effort, non ? Elle pouvait bien en faire un aussi. Et puis, son Alpha avait raison, c'était du passé. Elle hocha donc la tête avant d'accepter ses excuses à voix haute afin que tous les loups puissent savoir qu'elle pensait vraiment ce qu'elle disait.

Une fois cela fait, Stiles se tourna vers Jackson et Isaac.

« -C'est votre tour, maintenant » annonça-t-il froidement.

Les deux Bêtas ne purent réprimer le léger frisson d'inquiétude qui remonta le long de leur colonne vertébrale.

« -C'est quoi votre problème ? » leur lança le jeune Alpha, croisant les bras.

Comme il aurait dû s'y attendre, les deux loups s'exclamèrent en même temps, reportant immédiatement la faute sur l'autre. Sa meute était composée d'enfants. Il les fit rapidement taire d'un grondement menaçant, et les fixa tour à tour, réfléchissant rapidement. Il analysa le comportement des deux adolescents depuis la fin du mois de juillet, tout en additionnant toutes les informations qu'ils laissaient filtrer dans leurs disputes. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes, mais il finit par comprendre. C'était simple, finalement. Ce qui rendait leurs disputes d'autant plus ridicules.

« -Vous n'allez quand même pas me dire que vous êtes jaloux l'un de l'autre ? » leur demanda Stiles, un sourcil levé, une mine inquisitrice peinte sur le visage.

« -Moi ? Jaloux de Lahey ? Plutôt crever, ouais » rétorqua le Bêta blond, relevant la tête avec arrogance et regardant Isaac avec mépris.

« -Être jaloux de Whittemore ? Je préférerai encore qu'on m'éviscère et qu'on se serve de mes propres tripes pour me pendre » lança d'ailleurs ce dernier peu de temps après Jackson.

Peter haussa un sourcil amusé face à la répartie du Bêta et ne put s'empêcher de commenter :

« -Très belle image, Isaac. Tout dans le poétique et le délicat… »

Derek gronda, n'ayant toujours pas digéré l'intervention de Peter deux semaine plus tôt.

« -Ferme-la, Peter » se contenta-t-il de grogner.

L'oncle leva les mains en signe de reddition et se cala confortablement dans le fauteuil qu'il occupait. L'attention se tourna de nouveau vers Stiles qui avait plissé les yeux de colère. Le jeune Alpha entreprit donc d'expliquer avec des mots plus ou moins pesés en quoi ils étaient jaloux.

Jackson pensait que Derek, son Alpha, l'homme pour qui il avait le plus d'estime et qui s'approchait d'une figure paternelle, préférait Isaac du fait qu'il était le premier Bêta qu'avait eu l'Alpha et qu'il favorisait toujours son opinion. Et Isaac pensait que Derek, pour qui il avait la même estime que Jackson et qui était la figure paternelle dont il avait toujours eu besoin, préférait le Bêta blond parce qu'il était le petit nouveau de la meute et qu'il venait d'une famille d'où il n'avait reçu aucune affection, et qu'en plus il avait été adopté.

En bref, chacun pensait à tort qu'ils étaient classés dans un ordre précis et bataillaient pour avoir l'affection de l'Alpha.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers Derek qui haussait un sourcil dubitatif. Il ne croyait vraiment pas être le sujet de discorde entre les deux Bêtas : ce n'était pas comme s'il montrait beaucoup d'affection pour l'un comme pour l'autre, ni pour le reste de la meute d'ailleurs, même s'il n'était pas totalement rigide. L'expression des sentiments n'était pas une de ses activités favorites, mis à part avec Stiles, alors comment Jackson et Isaac pourraient-ils être jaloux l'un de l'autre ? C'était plutôt ridicule.

Comme le silence s'éternisait et que la plupart des personnes présentes regardaient Stiles avec plus ou moins de scepticisme, le jeune Alpha décida de clarifier son point de vue.

« -Jackson pense que tu préfères Isaac parce que tu l'as accueilli quand il était en cavale et que tu t'es occupé de lui bien plus que des autres. Et puis, il a été le seul à pouvoir t'approcher lorsque je suis presque mort sans vraiment l'avoir été. »

Stiles ignora royalement le sourire ironique et amusé de Peter qui semblait lui dire qu'ils avaient plus en commun qu'il ne le croyait.

« -Et Isaac pense que tu préfères Jackson parce qu'il il a l'impression que tu t'occupes plus de lui, surtout les soirs de pleine lune, ce qui va de soi. Qui a dit que la jalousie était logique ? En bref, ces deux crétins se bouffent le nez depuis un mois et demi pour rien du tout parce qu'ils sont complètement aveuglés par l'envie d'avoir ton attention. »

Les deux concernés s'apprêtaient à nier ardemment ce qui leur était reproché, mais leurs cœurs s'accéléraient déjà à cause du mensonge que cela aurait été. La meute entière darda son regard incrédule sur les Bêtas qui évitaient consciencieusement leurs yeux inquisiteurs. Derek était franchement surpris. Comment pouvait-il ne pas avoir vu que ses deux loups requéraient son attention ? Probablement parce qu'une telle chose ne lui aurait jamais traversé l'esprit qui voudrait être remarqué par Derek ? Il n'était pas un très bon Alpha, était plutôt dur avec la meute, n'était pas très proche d'eux… Pourquoi voudrait-on son attention ?

Un nouveau silence s'abattit sur la pièce, jusqu'à ce que Derek le brise :

« -C'est complètement absurde », décréta-t-il. « Chacun de vous, humain, loup ou banshee, êtes au même niveau. Je n'en préfère pas un plus que l'autre, ce serait complètement stupide. Nous sommes une meute, nous formons une équipe, une famille, et nous travaillons ensemble, nous nous faisons confiance. »

Il soupira de dépit face à la maturité flagrante dont pouvaient faire preuve ces adolescents. Il secoua la tête avant de regarder Jackson et Isaac.

« -Qu'est-ce qui peut bien vous faire croire que j'ai des préférences ? » s'enquit-il, désireux de ne pas recommencer à attiser la jalousie des deux loups.

Ils n'avaient vraiment pas besoin que la meute se chamaille pour des broutilles aussi absurdes ! Bien d'autres problèmes plus inquiétants devraient être le sujet de leur réunion. Réunion qui fut bientôt écourtée par Stiles, ne pouvant plus supporter le silence qui s'était à nouveau abattu, comme si soudainement, ses loups avaient perdu la parole.

« -Très bien, puisque vous ne voulez pas répondre, tout le monde dehors. Plus vite que ça, allez ! Levez vos culs poilus de loups et foutez-le camp ! Vous réfléchirez tous, et je dis bien _tous_, à la signification du mot meute vu que vous ne semblez pas vraiment être au courant de ce que c'est. »

Le jeune Alpha leur désigna la porte avec insistance en voyant qu'aucun loup ne le prenait au sérieux. Finalement, réalisant que leur jeune Alpha ne plaisantait pas, ils se levèrent un à un, Scott le premier. Il sentait que son meilleur ami était au bord de la crise il le connaissait assez pour le comprendre juste à ses gestes saccadés et secs, cette manie qu'il avait de bouger ses doigts et ses jambes de façon nerveuse. Il s'inquiétait beaucoup pour Stiles, parce que malgré tout, Scott était conscient du poids qui reposait sur les épaules de son frère. Et il avait peur que l'adolescent ne tienne pas le coup. Avant de sortir, il pressa l'épaule de son meilleur ami s'excusant par ce geste de ne pas pouvoir lui être plus utile, de ne pas pouvoir l'aider à gérer la meute, de ne pas pouvoir régler le problème de cette nouvelle menace. Stiles lui sourit, rassurant (après tout, ce n'était pas après Scott qu'il en avait).

Lorsque la meute fut sortie, Stiles poussa un soupir de soulagement, comme si un poids venait de s'enlever de sa poitrine. Les problèmes de sa meute étaient partiellement réglés, ce qui était un bon début. Il se tourna vers le salon pour découvrir avec mauvaise humeur que tous n'étaient pas partis. Evidemment.

« -Peter, ça vaut aussi pour toi. Va faire un tour, occupe-toi ailleurs, patrouille même si ça te chante, mais s'il-te-plaît, juste, pars » soupira-t-il, las et fatigué.

L'oncle de Derek haussa un sourcil, ses yeux allant de Stiles à Derek avant de revenir sur le jeune Alpha avec un sourire entendu.

« -Dois-je revenir après une certaine heure ? Vous allez être longs ? Parce qu'il se trouve que j'habite aussi ici et –

-Ferme-la, Peter » intervint Derek, excédé.

Peter leva les yeux au ciel.

« -Ça devient franchement lassant, Derek. Tu ne connais rien d'autre que « Ferme-la Peter » ? » répliqua-t-il en imitant grossièrement la voix de Derek.

Les yeux de l'Alpha virèrent au mauve, menaçant, les lèvres retroussées, un grondement sourd résonnant dans sa gorge. L'aîné des Hale soupira en se levant.

« -Il va vraiment falloir que tu apprennes à utiliser des mots, neveu, parce que c'est pas gagné. Si vous me cherchez, parce que je sais que vous le ferez bien sûr, je serai dans la forêt, à m'occuper de chercher cette menace. Pendant que vous batifolez. »

Et sur ce, il sortit du Manoir avant de s'enfoncer dans les bois en courant.

Stiles se laissa lourdement tomber dans le canapé, la tête renversée en arrière, les yeux fermés.

« -Ils vont finir par me tuer ! Ils me fatiguent » se contenta-t-il de dire, en jetant un coup d'œil à l'horloge avant de pousser un profond soupir. Il était à peine 22 heures. « Comment peut-on être si… ah, j'arrive même pas à trouver un mot ! Moi, Stiles Stilinski, je n'arrive pas à trouver mes mots ! Vois à quel point ils me fat- »

Il ne put finir sa phrase, il sentit deux mains sur ses cuisses qui remontèrent rapidement jusqu'au bouton de son jean. Il ouvrit instantanément les yeux pour les baisser sur son compagnon qui s'était agenouillé entre ses jambes. Leurs regards se croisèrent et s'accrochèrent pour ne plus se lâcher.

« -Tu es vraiment fatigué ? » lui demanda Derek avec un sourire en coin.

« -Fatigué ? Qui est fatigué ? Moi, je ne suis pas fatigué, pas du tout même ! Quelle id- »

Derek interrompit son bavardage en capturant ses lèvres entre les siennes. Il passa le bout de sa langue sur cette bouche qu'il aimait tant pour en quérir l'accès qui lui fut donné avec joie. Elle caressa langoureusement sa jumelle, avant qu'elle ne se retire attirant un soupir de la part du jeune Alpha. Le brun sourit avant d'embrasser la mâchoire de son amant, se dirigeant lentement vers son oreille, et d'attraper son lobe entre ses dents. Il mordilla un instant le bout de chair, son souffle chaud donnant des frissons à Stiles qui passa une main dans les cheveux de Derek, la respiration soudain plus courte.

« -J'ai envie de toi » souffla doucement l'Alpha, sa main se glissant sous le t-shirt de l'adolescent. « J'ai envie de te prendre jusqu'à ce que tu en cries, jusqu'à ce que tu en pleures. »

Stiles laissa échapper un petit gémissement qui fit doucement rire Derek.

« -Arrête de parler et fais-le » parvint à répliquer le jeune Alpha, les yeux fermés, la tête penchée pour permettre à son amant un meilleur accès.

Un lent sourire étira les lèvres du brun. Il déposa plusieurs baisers dans le cou de son amant, laissant sa langue suivre sa carotide, sentant son cœur pulser avec force. Puis, il fit lentement descendre ses lèvres jusqu'à la limite de son t-shirt. Avec un grognement, il le lui fit retirer, avant de reprendre son chemin sur son torse et de capturer l'un de ses tétons entre ses lèvres. Il malmena le bouton de chair du bout de sa langue, le mordilla légèrement, attirant un long gémissement de son amant. Lorsqu'il décréta en avoir fini, il dirigea ses lèvres vers le second, lui faisant subir le même traitement et obtenant la même réaction de Stiles qui passait inlassablement ses mains dans ses cheveux bruns comme pour l'encourager à continuer cette douce torture. Derek ne se fit pas prier et continua sa progression avec une lenteur frustrante qui fit rapidement s'impatienter le jeune Alpha.

« -Derek ! » protesta-t-il en se tortillant pour faire comprendre à son amant qu'il ne voulait pas attendre plus longtemps.

Stiles n'avait absolument aucune envie de passer un temps infini sur les préliminaires. Il voulait sentir Derek en lui. C'était un désir qui ne quittait pas ses pensées depuis des jours entiers, qui le frustrait au plus haut point. Et il ne voulait plus attendre ! Il avait bien assez attendu, il n'avait pas besoin des préliminaires, Derek pourrait presque le faire venir rien qu'en lui parlant, en lui décrivant ce qu'il comptait faire.

Seulement, l'Alpha ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il voulait faire les choses bien. D'autant plus qu'il n'avait pas profité de son amant depuis trop longtemps pour simplement « tirer son coup » et en finir. Il voulait en apprécier chaque seconde. Aussi, il remonta le long du corps de Stiles, l'immobilisant grâce à son poids, et l'embrassa langoureusement, prenant un malin plaisir à faire onduler ses hanches contre lui.

« -Non » se contenta-t-il de répondre, s'attachant à défaire lentement le jean de son cadet. « Je vais prendre tout mon temps pour te faire hurler. »

Et Stiles aurait dû protester, frustré. Mais cette phrase sous-entendait tellement de promesses qu'il ne vit même pas l'utilité de contester la volonté de son Alpha. Il savait que Derek parviendrait à son but il pouvait être aussi têtu que l'adolescent. Et puis, il savait qu'il y prendrait bien plus de plaisir. Il préférait donc largement patienter !

Les mains du brun effleurèrent son torse, ses côtes puis ses hanches avant de faire doucement glisser son pantalon. Il releva le bassin pour lui faciliter la tâche et son jeans termina il ne sait où – et il s'en fichait royalement à ce moment-là. Derek entreprit de déposer une myriade de baisers à l'intérieur de ses cuisses, s'approchant toujours dangereusement près de sa virilité mais sans jamais l'effleurer, même à travers le tissu de son boxer. Et son érection commençait à devenir douloureuse. Il recommença alors à se tortiller dans l'espoir d'attirer l'attention de son amant sur la partie de lui qui avait _vraiment_ besoin qu'on s'occupe d'elle.

Derek l'ignora royalement, allant même jusqu'à immobiliser ses hanches pour l'empêcher de bouger. Stiles laissa échapper un gémissement de frustration et tira sur les cheveux de Derek par pure vengeance, qui mordit un peu plus fort la chair tendre, arrachant un couinement au jeune Alpha. Celui-ci souffla, irrité. Non, décidément, il ne voulait pas attendre. Il attrapa le visage de Derek et le tira avec force jusqu'à lui pour écraser violemment ses lèvres contre les siennes, entourant sa taille de ses jambes et entamant un mouvement du bassin. Derek décolla ses lèvres et se recula légèrement pour fixer Stiles, mi amusé, mi lassé.

« -Si tu continues, je te laisse comme ça » le prévint-il en le regardant droit dans les yeux pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne plaisantait pas.

« -Tu n'oserais pas ! » protesta le jeune Alpha, qui n'était pas vraiment sûr que Derek n'oserait pas.

Le haussement de sourcils du brun le détrompa rapidement. C'était un de ceux qui disaient « tu veux parier ? ». Et non, Stiles ne voulait pas parier. Derek en baverait sûrement à faire ça, mais par fierté, il le ferait quand même, l'adolescent en était sûr. Il poussa un profond soupir.

« -Très bien, mais si je viens sans toi, ou avant quoi que ce soit ait commencé, tu ne t'en prendras qu'à toi-même » continua Stiles, une légère mine boudeuse plissant ses lèvres.

Derek ne résista pas à l'envie de les embrasser avant de répondre.

« -Je te fais confiance pour attendre sagement la meilleure partie » rétorqua-t-il avec un sourire qui dévoilait ses canines, lui donnant un air carnassier qui fit frissonner Stiles.

Il se pencha pour capturer à nouveau ses lèvres, laissant sa langue se faufiler entre elles pour venir caresser langoureusement sa jumelle avant de se retirer aussi prestement. Il recommença plusieurs fois ce manège, attirant des soupirs de frustration de la part de son amant. Il se redressa quelques secondes pour retirer son t-shirt avant de fondre de nouveau sur ses lèvres avec avidité. Sa bouche dériva sur sa mâchoire, puis dans son cou, et s'égara sur la marque qu'il avait apposée sur son compagnon, lui arrachant un long gémissement mi plaintif, mi lascif. Et puis, lentement, il fit descendre une de ses mains le long du torse de son amant, effleurant ses abdominaux d'une caresse aérienne, avant de s'arrêter à la barrière que formait le dernier tissu le recouvrant. Il entendit la respiration de Stiles se faire haletante alors qu'il attendait impatiemment la suite.

Ses doigts parcoururent lentement la bosse à travers le vêtement, la sentant réagir à son contact pourtant réduit par le tissu. Avec un sourire, il reprit les lèvres de son amant et, d'un même mouvement, fit glisser sa main dans son boxer pour attraper l'objet de ses désirs entre ses doigts. Stiles retint sa respiration et le gémissement qui se formait dans sa gorge alors qu'il se cambrait pour aller à la rencontre de cette main. Et lorsque Derek entama un long et très lent va-et-vient, il crut mourir. Plusieurs émotions se disputaient la place il était partagé entre plaisir et frustration, volupté douloureuse et impatience. Son corps entier le brûlait d'une délicieuse ardeur qui enflammait ses veines et lui donnait chaud.

Derek s'appliquait à être le plus lent possible, faisant doucement monter la pression de son amant. Il le tenait fermement entre ses doigts et remontait jusqu'au gland qu'il caressait avec son pouce, faisant haleter Stiles. Il continuait d'embrasser chaque parcelle de peau à sa portée avant de revenir aux lèvres de son amant pour y cueillir ses petits gémissements de plaisir. De longs frissons parcouraient sa propre peau alors qu'il sentait – dans tous les sens du terme – la délectation de son amant. Il aimait le sentir vibrant de passion contre lui, il aimait sentir l'odeur de sa peau devenir plus sucrée, il aimait l'entendre gémir et perdre son souffle de la plus délicieuse des façons. Il aimait être contre lui et le sentir si vivant à son contact.

Décidant qu'il avait assez fait languir l'homme qu'il aimait, il fit descendre ses lèvres pour qu'elles suivent le chemin qu'avaient emprunté ses mains quelques minutes plus tôt. Il retira le dernier vêtement de son amant qui ne se fit pas prier pour l'aider et sa bouche remplaça ses doigts. Stiles lâcha un « Putain ! » étouffé alors qu'il sentait la langue de son compagnon caresser langoureusement sa fierté. Cette langue inquisitrice qui n'épargnait pas un seul endroit sensible. Elle suivait une veine tumescente, de la base jusqu'au bout, elle léchait ses bourses avant de reprendre sa virilité et de la sucer avec application, creusant ses joues.

Stiles devait serrer ses doigts autour du tissu du canapé et fermer les yeux pour ne plus voir son amant s'activer consciencieusement entre ses jambes. Il aurait pu venir rien qu'à cette vision de pure débauche. C'était une véritable torture prendre autant de plaisir et pourtant ne pas pouvoir se libérer était douloureux mais aussi, d'une certaine façon, très excitant. Il se tendait, les muscles crispés, pour essayer de se retenir aussi longtemps qu'il le pouvait, mais l'activité de son compagnon ne l'aidait absolument pas.

« -De-Derek » haleta-t-il en se cambrant davantage pour venir à la rencontre de son amant. « St-Stop… »

L'adolescent n'en menait pas large. Sa peau s'était recouverte d'une fine pellicule de sueur, sa respiration était désordonnée, son cœur battait des records de vitesse, et ses membres étaient agités de soubresauts. Derek l'avait poussé à bout, un peu plus et Stiles ne pourrait plus se retenir. Alors l'Alpha consentit à arrêter son activité – avec regret tout de même – et remonta le long du corps de son amant pour l'embrasser avec lenteur, faisant encore une fois bonne usage de sa langue.

Lorsqu'il se recula, il se débarrassa de ses propres vêtements restants avant d'observer son amant vautré dans une débauche qui l'exaltait au plus haut point. Il le trouvait vraiment beau, d'une beauté sauvage et corruptible, d'une beauté fascinante. C'est un léger gémissement plaintif qui l'arracha à sa contemplation. Stiles s'impatientait de nouveau.

Avec un sourire, il retourna prendre possession des lèvres de son amant avant de lui présenter un doigt qu'il s'empressa de sucer. Il fit de même avec le deuxième et le troisième, tandis que Derek malmenait le lobe de son oreille avant de lécher sa marque. Puis, l'Alpha retira ses doigts, fixant Stiles droit dans les yeux.

Leurs regards étaient animés par une flamme rosée qui dansait avec virulence dans leurs prunelles. Passion. Luxure. Désir. Cette flamme était l'incarnation même de leur dépravation. Ils en eurent des frissons. Au loin, ils entendirent comme des tambours, un son rythmé et répétitif. Presque primitif. Mais ils n'y firent pas attention.

Sans quitter Stiles des yeux, Derek dirigea ses doigts jusqu'à l'entrée de son amant et taquina un instant le muscle de chair avant d'y faire pénétrer un doigt avec lenteur.

« -Derek » gémit le jeune Alpha, « je n'ai pas besoin de préparation, je t'en prie, passe à la vitesse supérieure. »

Le ton plaintif de son amant ne le fit pas céder. Il se délectait du plaisir qui marquait ses traits il avait la tête légèrement rejetée en arrière, exposant son cou si délicieux, les lèvres entrouvertes où passait régulièrement sa langue avec volupté, les yeux à demi-fermés. Cependant, il concéda tout de même à enfoncer un deuxième doigt au plus profond de son amant et entama un lent va-et-vient qui s'accéléra légèrement à l'entente des soupirs sonores et licencieux que laissait échapper Stiles.

Lorsqu'il toucha le point sensible de son amant, celui-ci se cambra violemment, les lèvres ouvertes en un cri silencieux. Derek recommença, incluant le troisième doigt. Les gémissements de Stiles retentissaient presque sans discontinuer, entrecoupés par des halètements et des soupirs. Le jeune Alpha était perdu dans les affres du plaisir et c'était si puissant que ça en devenait douloureux. Il ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il suppliait Derek d'en finir.

L'Alpha, grisé par les réactions de Stiles, accéda à sa requête sans plus le faire attendre. Il retira ses doigts et se plaça à l'entrée de son amant avant de le pénétrer d'un seul coup de reins.

Tous deux retinrent leur souffle et cessèrent de bouger, se sentant dangereusement près de céder à la violence soudaine de leur plaisir. Derek agrippa les hanches de son compagnon et commença lentement à faire onduler son bassin, arrachant d'autres gémissements à son amant qui ne cessait de répéter son nom dans une sorte de litanie lascive. Un plaisir lancinant se répandait dans leur corps, pulsant du creux de leurs reins pour s'étendre jusqu'au bout de leurs doigts. Leurs cœurs battaient à l'unisson, leurs souffles se confondaient, leurs esprits se connectaient.

Alors que Stiles dirigeait sa main vers sa virilité qui réclamait une attention particulière, il fut stoppé par Derek qui emprisonna ses poignets avec dureté.

« -Je veux que tu viennes sans te toucher » gronda-t-il, resserrant sa prise autour des poignets de son amant.

Stiles frissonna sous l'ordre et la voix, grave et profonde, de Derek. Que la volonté de son Alpha soit faite, il n'y toucherait pas. La passivité n'était franchement pas désagréable lorsque Derek s'occupait de lui.

Le brun se pencha sur son amant et prit possession de ses lèvres avec brutalité, cherchant activement à rencontrer sa langue pour la caresser de nouveau, pour la goûter comme si c'était la première fois. Il mordit sa lèvre inférieure avant de la lécher et de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois alors que Stiles gémissait contre sa bouche. L'adolescent aimait lorsque Derek était brutal, qu'il laissait la bête à l'intérieur de lui sortir. Il l'entendait gronder et sentait ses griffes meurtrir ses poignets qui commençaient déjà à guérir.

Le rythme des va-et-vient de Derek s'accélérait, devenait plus bestial encore, en sentant le plaisir que Stiles en retirait. Et ce dernier ne pouvait qu'en être heureux. Il n'était plus qu'un corps vibrant où le plaisir résonnait. Il n'était plus que gémissements et halètements où l'on pouvait entendre le prénom de son amant. Il était proche de la délivrance. Trop proche. Sans pouvoir se retenir, il se sentit basculer dans le précipice voluptueux de la jouissance, se libérant dans un long râle qui sonnait comme un grondement alors que ses yeux prenaient une teinte mauve et que des crocs ornaient sa bouche.

N'y prenant pas garde, Derek se pencha pour l'embrasser avec délectation, se blessant sur les crocs de son amant, comme s'il essayait de goûter son plaisir. Il ne tarda pas à venir après son compagnon, mordant furieusement sa lèvre inférieure avant de blottir son visage dans le cou de Stiles pour y inspirer son odeur enivrante.

Ils mirent plusieurs minutes à reprendre leur souffle, et Derek se retira, ne s'éloignant cependant pas de son amant. Il s'approcha doucement de son oreille pour lui murmurer :

« -Tu te souviens lorsque tu m'as demandé si je pouvais te prendre, sans relâche, jusqu'à ce que tu en crèves ? »

Stiles hocha la tête, un frisson ininterrompu parcourant délicieusement sa peau. Il s'en souvenait parfaitement. C'était la journée qui suivait sa première transformation. Une nuit et une journée qu'il n'était pas près d'oublier.

« -J'aurais vraiment très envie de tester nos limites » continua l'Alpha sur le même ton, sa main parcourant le torse de son amant.

« -Sérieusement ? Sans aucune pause ? » demanda Stiles dans un souffle.

Derek eut un léger rire qui vibra contre la gorge de l'adolescent.

« -Les loups ont une meilleure capacité de guérison que les hommes. Les cellules se régénèrent plus vite… » rétorqua-t-il en laissant sa main descendre jusqu'à la fierté de son compagnon qui réagit presqu'instantanément.

Stiles ouvrit des grands yeux en comprenant ce que cela signifiait. Ils allaient rattraper ces longues semaines où ils n'avaient rien fait. Un lent sourire étira ses lèvres à cette pensée avant que Derek ne l'efface en l'embrassant tendrement.

Ooo0ooO

Peter marchait dans la forêt sombre de Beacon Hills, à la recherche d'une trace quelconque du monstre qu'il chassait. Mais, même en allant sur la scène de crime, il ne découvrit rien de plus que ce qu'il ne savait déjà. Il poussa un profond soupir de lassitude. Il avait naïvement pensé que son neveu et sa meute sauraient se débrouiller, mais évidemment aucun d'eux n'avait évolué. Ils étaient toujours aussi centrés sur leurs petits nombrils qu'avant, ce qui n'aurait pas dû le surprendre. Non pas qu'il se soucie véritablement de ce détail. Pour autant, il ressentait cet agacement étrange à l'idée que son neveu était incapable de garder leur territoire correctement.

« -Quel piètre Alpha » marmonna-t-il en quittant la scène de crime.

S'il n'avait pas été obsédé par sa vengeance lorsqu'il était encore Alpha, il ne serait pas mort et serait toujours le chef de ce territoire. Et il était persuadé qu'il aurait su s'en occuper convenablement.

Alors qu'il flânait dans la forêt, ne sachant pas quoi faire en attendant que son cher neveu et son petit loup aient fini leurs galipettes, il entendit des pas s'approcher dangereusement de lui par derrière. Le temps qu'il se retourne, il avait une arme pointée vers son front.

A quelques pas de distance se trouvait Christopher Argent, la mine sombre, tendu.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici Peter ? » demanda suspicieusement le chasseur.

Le loup lui adressa un petit sourire avant de croiser les bras en haussant les épaules.

« -Quoi ? Pas de bonsoir ? Rien ? Après tout ce qu'on a vécu ? » s'étonna-t-il faussement, gardant toujours ce sourire insupportable vissé sur ses lèvres.

Pour toute réponse, il entendit le cran de sécurité cliqueter alors que Chris le retirait.

« -Ne m'oblige pas à répéter » le menaça Argent, les dents et son poing serrés.

Peter leva les yeux au ciel et soupira. Il lui adressa une mine ennuyée avant de lui répondre :

« -Derek et Stiles sont en train de s'envoyer en l'air et comme je n'ai nulle part où aller, je me contente d'essayer de trouver la trace de ce monstre. »

Peter ne retint pas le sourire en coin amusé qui étira ses lèvres devant l'expression effarée du chasseur à la mention des activités de son neveu et du compagnon de celui-ci.

« -Alors, Chris, tu ne m'as toujours pas salué. Je suis dévasté par cette constatation ! » continua le loup en s'approchant doucement de son cadet.

« -Et je ne le ferai pas » grogna le chasseur, son doigt dangereusement près de la gâchette.

Peter haussa un sourcil, une expression amusée peinte sur les traits qui donna à Christopher l'envie de le frapper en plein visage pour la lui effacer.

« -Tu étais bien plus doux et _attentionné_, avant, Chris » déplora l'aîné des Hale en secouant la tête.

Le chasseur ferma un instant les yeux alors que des souvenirs qu'il avait voulu oublier revenaient avec force. Il ne voulait pas se rappeler de cet « avant ». Il avait changé, grandi. Tout cela n'avait été qu'une erreur de plus que son père ne lui avait pas pardonnée. Une erreur qu'il s'était juré de ne _jamais_ refaire.

« -Avant que tu ne deviennes un Alpha meurtrier, tuant ta propre nièce pour obtenir son pouvoir ? » rétorqua amèrement Argent.

« -Non » répondit immédiatement le loup, ne souhaitant pas qu'on lui rappelle ce qu'il avait dû faire pour obtenir vengeance. « Avant que ta folle de sœur ne fasse partir tout ma famille et ma meute en fumée. »

Un point partout. Chacun était plongé dans ses souvenirs douloureux du passé. L'un d'une meute heureuse, avec des enfants qui couraient partout. L'autre d'une famille qui était unie par le même secret et le même _code_. Code qui n'avait pas été respecté. Et qui avait brisé cette famille.

« -Je ne suis pas responsable de ce que Kate a fait » déclara alors le chasseur, brisant le silence qui s'était installé.

« -On a tous une part de responsabilité… » répliqua doucement le loup avant de se reprendre. « Et toi, alors ? »

La soudaine question déstabilisa Christopher pendant un instant.

« -Et moi quoi ? » demanda-t-il, suspicieux.

Il se méfiait toujours de ce que disait le loup, il semblait constamment avoir une idée derrière la tête – et jamais une bonne idée. Peter leva les yeux au ciel comme si ce qu'il demandait était évident.

« -Que fais-tu dans cette forêt à cette heure-ci de la nuit ? » clarifia l'aîné des Hale.

Christopher soupira de fatigue. Le loup-garou lui posait vraiment cette question-là ? La réponse ne paraissait-elle pas évidente ?

« -Je suis venu cueillir des fleurs pour les offrir à la créature qui menace la ville » répondit-il avec toute l'ironie dont il était capable.

Peter lui adressa une moue amusée avant de poser son regard sur l'arme qui était toujours pointée sur lui.

« -Tu vas finir par avoir une crampe, à force » remarqua-t-il avec un sourire que le chasseur ne sut pas interpréter et qu'il ne voulut même pas _essayer_ d'interpréter.

« -Je vais prendre le risque » assura-t-il en retour, sans baisser son Beretta.

Le Hale eut un petit rire qui donna des frissons à Argent, et ce n'était pas à cause du froid. Il entreprit de s'approcher à pas lents et sûrs, ses yeux bleus fixés dans ceux gris nuancés de vert du chasseur.

« -Allons, Chris… On sait tous les deux que tu ne me tireras pas dessus » susurra-t-il.

* * *

><p>Le père d'Allison aurait pu jurer avoir vu une sorte de flamme rose briller un instant dans les prunelles de son vis-à-vis. Vis-à-vis qui continuait toujours d'avancer à pas de loup – sans mauvais jeu de mot bien sûr – sans se soucier de l'arme toujours braquée sur lui. Il ne s'arrêta que lorsque le canon du Beretta ne fut qu'à quelques centimètres de sa poitrine. Avec un sourire torve et un peu trop carnassier au goût du chasseur, Peter leva lentement la main pour la poser sur le poignet de son cadet, entrant en contact avec sa peau dévoilée par la manche. Un frisson étrange remonta le long du bras de Christopher, parcourant rapidement sa peau, pour monter jusqu'à son cou et se répandre sur le reste de son corps. Un étrange sentiment, un de ceux qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis bien longtemps, réchauffa ses veines.<p>

Ils entendirent le bruit de tambours aux rythmiques primitives résonner au loin, semblant venir de la ville, mais aucun des deux n'y prêtèrent attention, les yeux rivés l'un à l'autre.

Le sourire de Peter s'agrandit lorsqu'il aperçut deux petites flammes rosées danser dans les prunelles du chasseur. D'une lenteur exagérée, il se saisit de l'arme, replaça le cran de sécurité, et la laissa négligemment choir sur le sol froid et légèrement boueux de la forêt. Chris se laissa faire, soudain comme hypnotisé, ne cherchant même pas à se défendre. Des souvenirs continuaient d'affluer, encore et encore, de cet _avant_ qu'il avait tenté si soigneusement de refouler, d'oublier. Il s'était juré de ne jamais recommencer. Jamais. Alors pourquoi avait-il l'impression que cette promesse allait être brisée ? Soufflée , comme une feuille est balayée par le vent ?

Son cœur se mit à battre terriblement vite, trop vite pour qu'il puisse le cacher à l'ouïe affutée du loup qui s'était encore dangereusement approché. Pourquoi le laissait-il venir si près ? Pourquoi ne réagissait-il pas ? Il devait battre en retraite avant que tout n'échappe à son contrôle. Mais avait-il seulement déjà eu le contrôle ?

Il commença lentement à reculer, sans parvenir à quitter Peter des yeux et à faire demi-tour, ou à ramasser son arme pour se défendre. Il continua de reculer, le loup avançant autant que lui se repliait. Jusqu'à ce que Chris se retrouve dos à un arbre, faisant face au loup qui semblait vouloir le dévorer. Peter continua d'avancer jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres soient proches de l'oreille du chasseur.

« -Tu t'en souviens, n'est-ce pas ? » murmura-t-il, son sourire n'ayant pas quitté ses lèvres. « Lorsque tu me suppliais de te prendre. Lorsque tu obéissais à la moindre de mes envies. Lorsque tu me laissais faire de toi la petite chienne que tu es. Je te baisais où je voulais, quand je voulais, et tu adorais ça. Ça t'excitait. Je me souviens de cette fois où je t'ai baisé, dans ta chambre, si proche de celle de ton connard de père, et que tu me suppliais de te faire venir, encore et encore… »

Peter attrapa rudement les cheveux de Chris et tira dessus pour lui faire pencher la tête alors qu'il faisait remonter sa langue sur toute la longueur de son cou jusqu'à son oreille. Il glissa l'une de ses jambes entre celles du chasseur.

« -Je peux sentir sur ta peau que tu crèves d'envie de remettre ça » continua-t-il perfidement, se délectant de la tournure des événements. « Que je te fasse sentir où est ta place, et à qui tu appartiens. »

Chris avait fermé les yeux avec force, l'esprit embrouillé. La seule chose claire qu'il était encore en mesure de comprendre, c'était que même si quelque chose semblait l'affecter, _Peter avait raison_. Il voulait ressentir ce qu'il ressentait _avant_. Et il en avait honte. Une honte cuisante qui lui brûlait les entrailles. Pourtant, il en avait envie. Une envie abjecte, dégoûtante, avilissante. Il croyait avoir changé. Mais en présence du loup, il redevenait cet adolescent soumis et répugnant qu'il avait été.

Pourquoi aimait-il ce sentiment ? Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui ?

Il n'avait plus l'esprit assez clair pour trouver des réponses à ses questions. Tout semblait confus, emmêlé dans un maelstrom de sensations et d'émotions contradictoires et puissantes.

Peter s'autorisa un nouveau sourire, suffisant et satisfait. Il inspira profondément le doux parfum amer de l'humiliation qu'exhalait la peau du chasseur. Il savait qu'il avait gagné, et il savourait toutes les nuances de sa victoire. Avec la bestialité qui lui était propre, il défit le bouton du jean de son futur amant – il ne trouvait pas d'autre terme pour qualifier Chris, même si ce n'était pas le bon : il ne décrivait pas assez la manière dont il allait se servir du chasseur – et plongea l'une de ses mains droit sur son intimité. Il attrapa rudement sa fierté pour y imprimer un va-et-vient brutal, légèrement entravé par ses vêtements.

Christopher ne put empêcher son corps de réagir à cette attention et inconsciemment, il laissa échapper un soupir. Il gardait les yeux obstinément fermés, comme s'il voulait essayer d'oublier ce qu'il était en train de vivre. Mais Peter ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il lui attrapa le bas du visage de sa main libre et creusa durement ses joues rougies de ses doigts.

« -Ouvre les yeux, Chris. Regarde-moi. Regarde à quel point tu aimes ça. A quel point cette sensation d'être dominé t'a manquée » ordonna-t-il en grondant.

Le chasseur s'exécuta avec lenteur et fixa son regard dans les prunelles bleues électrique du Bêta, comme le défiant. Ils s'affrontèrent du regard et Peter frissonna. Autant il avait aimé avoir Chris à ses pieds lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes, autant le voir le provoquer de cette manière lui plaisait beaucoup plus. Il sentait une forme de résistance de la part du chasseur et il savait d'avance qu'il prendrait plaisir à le faire céder complètement.

Le loup ne résista pas à l'envie de prendre brutalement les lèvres de son cadet, forçant sans ménagement l'entrée de sa bouche, mordant violemment ce qui avait le malheur de passer trop près de ses dents. Les gémissements de douleur et de plaisir de Chris furent étouffés par ce baiser bestial et presque hostile. Il sentait le goût du sang envahir sa bouche, laissant une saveur âcre et métallique sur sa langue, faisant gronder le Bêta de contentement.

Puis, brusquement, le chasseur sentit deux mains empoigner ses bras et le retourner pour le plaquer violemment contre l'arbre, lui faisant expirer douloureusement tout son air. Il sentit les mains impatientes de Peter faire légèrement glisser son jeans jusqu'à ses cuisses puis il entendit le froissement d'un vêtement que l'on descendait. Il ferma les yeux, sachant ce qui allait arriver.

Il avait essayé de se préparer à la douleur, mais rien n'aurait pu l'aider à supporter la brûlure déchirante que provoqua Peter lorsqu'il entra en lui sans préparation. Le loup resta un instant sans bouger, grondant avec force sous le plaisir que générait la sensation de sentir Chris si étroit. Il se pencha vers son oreille, laissant son souffle effleurer sa peau.

« -Tu n'avais rien mis là depuis, n'est-ce pas ? » susurra-t-il avec satisfaction. « J'ai toujours été le seul… »

Et il en était heureux. Comme si Christopher lui avait été fidèle de cette manière. A cette pensée, il eut un sourire amusé. Il se savait possessif – truc de loup – et le fait de savoir que _personne_ ne lui avait volé ce qui lui appartenait le rendait heureux. Il posa alors sa main sur la hanche du chasseur, passant sous sa chemise pour toucher sa peau chaude. Des veines noires parèrent son bras alors qu'il aspirait la douleur de son amant, comme pour le récompenser. Chris laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement alors que sa souffrance diminuait.

Peter commença alors un lent mouvement de va-et-vient qui devint rapidement frénétique. Il avait oublié à quel point cette sensation était agréable et grisante. Envoûtante. Dominer ainsi le chasseur lui donnait une impression de toute-puissance jouissive, et l'entendre essayer de se retenir de gémir ne faisait que le motiver d'avantage. Une de ses mains se glissa lentement jusqu'à la fierté de son amant pour la saisir fermement entre ses doigts. Il y imprima le même va-et-vient sauvage.

« -Je veux entendre ta voix Chris » gronda le Bêta près de son oreille.

Trop de sensations emportaient le chasseur. Il se sentait étiré d'un extrême à l'autre sans interruption, passant par divers stades d'intensité qui ne lui laissaient aucun répit. Il n'était plus capable de réfléchir ni même de contrôler ses réactions. Il ne faisait que subir. Alors il cessa de lutter et rejeta la tête en arrière, la posant sur l'épaule de loup, tout en laissant échapper un râle de plaisir qui fit frissonner Peter.

Il pouvait sentir l'abandon total de son amant, et cette sensation, ajoutée aux autres, le fit atteindre le paroxysme de sa jouissance. Il se libéra dans un grondement sourd, sa main se crispant autour de la virilité du chasseur, l'entraînant avec lui dans les affres de la volupté.

Peter se retira et se rhabilla, observant son amant pantelant, essayant de se remettre des événements. Après un sourire victorieux, il s'éclipsa, laissant Christopher seul, haletant, honteux, le visage contre le tronc d'arbre.

* * *

><p>Ooo0ooO<p>

« -Chut ! » souffla Isaac, se retenant de pouffer.

Un rire étouffé lui répondit et il donna un coup sur le matelas, espérant toucher la personne cachée sous son lit. Il plaça sa main devant sa bouche pour éteindre le début de fou-rire qui menaçait de le prendre et s'installa à son bureau devant un cahier ouvert. Il le fixait sans vraiment le voir, ses sens concentrés sur le battement de cœur affolé et la respiration saccadée qui remplissait le silence de sa chambre.

Des coups furent frappés à sa porte et il lança un « Oui ? » sonore. Le battant en bois s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître une grande femme brune, les cheveux longs et ondulés, les yeux verts printemps, la peau pâle. Elle aurait pu auditionner pour le rôle de Blanche-Neige pour un long métrage de Disney.

« -Oh, bonsoir Marianne ! » s'exclama Isaac en lui adressant un sourire candide.

Il se retint de froncer les sourcils lorsqu'il sentit une étrange odeur sucrée. Elle lui rappelait quelque chose...

« -Bonsoir, Isaac » répondit chaleureusement l'assistante sociale. « Désolée de te déranger, je pensais que ton ami était encore ici. Tu connais le règlement : pas de visite après 22 heures. Je n'ai pas dû le voir partir. Bonne nuit, Isaac, et ne te couche pas trop tard sous prétexte que c'est le week-end. »

Elle lui adressa un sourire entendu, sachant parfaitement que le jeune orphelin n'en ferait qu'à sa tête. Isaac acquiesça en lui rendant son sourire avant de lui souhaiter bonne nuit. L'assistante sociale referma la porte avec douceur, lançant un regard vers le lit qu'Isaac ne vit pas, et s'éloigna. Le Bêta attendit quelques secondes de plus avant de se lever et de s'agenouiller pour regarder sous son lit.

« -Tu peux sortir, mais ne fait pas de bruit ! » prévint-il, ne pouvant s'empêcher de rire doucement.

Il l'aida à s'extirper de sous le matelas et Danny cligna un instant des yeux à cause de la soudaine luminosité. Il se sentit soudainement relevé et se retrouva à quelques centimètres seulement du visage d'Isaac. Il lui adressa un sourire timide avant de se reculer et de le remercier. Il se laissa tomber sur le lit de son camarade avec un soupir, le regard perdu dans la ville qu'il apercevait par la fenêtre. Isaac s'installa à côté de lui avec une mine concernée.

« -Ça ne va pas mieux chez toi ? » demanda-t-il au bout d'un temps.

Danny lui lança un regard où régnait sa peine avant qu'il ne baisse les yeux sur ses mains pour les observer.

« -Si on peut considérer le fait que mes parents m'évitent du mieux qu'ils le peuvent comme étant une amélioration, alors oui, ça va mieux » répondit amèrement le musicien.

Isaac lui adressa un regard compatissant en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

« -Depuis le temps, ils n'ont toujours pas accepté que tu sois gay ? Pardonne-moi, mais ils sont vraiment arriérés et stupides. »

Danny eut un léger rire plein de rancœur avant de soupirer de nouveau.

« -Au moins, ils ne veulent plus me faire consulter un thérapeute. Ou un psy. Ou le prêtre.

-Non, sérieusement ? Ils voulaient que tu discutes avec un curé ? Ils sont cathos tes parents ? » s'exclama doucement le Bêta, les sourcils froncés.

« -Même pas. Il n'y a pas plus athée. Mais ils étaient tellement désespérés que ça leur était égal » répliqua tristement le Tahitien.

Isaac retint le « Ça craint ! » qui menaçait de franchir ses lèvres. Evidemment que cette situation était affligeante, Danny n'avait pas besoin qu'on le lui rappelle ! A la place, il posa sa main sur celle de son camarade, lui faisant relever le regard.

« -La meute est là, Dan, ne l'oublie pas. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, Stiles et Derek s'en occuperont. Et puis, si tu veux rester ici, je te couvrirais… »

Danny lui sourit franchement. Il savait qu'Isaac risquait gros à le cacher ici, mais ce ne serait que temporaire, il ne pourrait pas rester indéfiniment loin de ses parents – les hypocrites pourraient encore crier à l'enlèvement en jouant les parents concernés.

« -Merci Isa-kun*, mais je vais bien devoir les affronter un jour de toute façon » soupira-t-il.

Il serra doucement la main de son ami avant de se laisser tomber en arrière pour s'allonger de travers sur le lit.

« -En attendant, j'aimerais qu'on parle d'autre chose » proposa-t-il, les yeux fixés au plafond.

« -T'as raison ! Attends, j'ai quelque chose pour toi ! » s'exclama le loup en se levant pour se diriger vers son bureau.

Il farfouilla un instant sous le tas de feuilles de cours éparpillées sur le bureau avant de mettre la main sur son téléphone et ses écouteurs. Il les brancha, retourna s'installer à côté de Danny, s'allongeant près de lui, et lui donna un écouteur.

« -Ça devrait te plaire » continua le frisé avec un sourire.

L'humain haussa un sourcil intrigué et s'empara de l'écouteur pour le mettre en place. Isaac chercha un court instant dans sa playlist la chanson qu'il voulait faire écouter à Danny et tourna son regard vers lui lorsque les premières notes résonnèrent.

Il observa les petites expressions sur le visage du musicien qui indiquaient qu'il appréciait la musique.

_« I'll follow you down through the eye of the storm_

_Don't worry I'll keep you warm._

_I'll follow you down while we're passing through space_

_I don't care if we fall from grace_

_I'll follow you down_**»

Isaac n'avait pas choisi cette chanson par hasard. Il avait lu quelque part que faire écouter une musique à quelqu'un servait à lui dire ce qu'on ressentait, et le Bêta espérait qu'ainsi Danny comprendrait qu'il l'aimait plus qu'en simple ami. Le refrain de la chanson qu'il avait choisie semblait bien illustrer ce qu'il ressentait.

Il avait voulu en parler à Danny plusieurs fois, mais se battre contre le Kanima ou Abaddon lui avait paru bien moins difficile que d'avouer ses sentiments à l'humain. Alors il avait cherché des moyens pour le lui avouer sans avoir à utiliser de mots. La musique semblait être une bonne idée, après tout, Danny faisait partie de l'orchestre du lycée, il devait s'y connaître et apprécier la musique.

Lorsque Danny tourna la tête pour plonger son regard dans celui du loup, Isaac fut comme happé par la petite flamme rose qui semblait brûler au centre de ses prunelles presque noires. Sans vraiment avoir eu conscience de le faire, il s'approcha doucement de l'humain et, toute peur envolée, il posa ses lèvres sur celles du musicien avec douceur d'abord, puis avec passion. Il avait l'impression qu'un feu ardant, une nouvelle assurance, s'acheminait dans ses veines et muait ses muscles sans que sa tête puisse avoir le temps de réfléchir.

Il n'eut cependant pas à se plaindre de ce fait alors que cette soirée spéciale créait un souvenir inoubliable pour lui.

Ooo0ooO

La créature se tenait sur le toit de l'immeuble, humant l'air avec délectation. Son corps semblait vibrer de toute part, comme absorbant l'énergie sexuelle qui se dégageait de chaque corps dans toute la petite ville de Beacon Hills. Aucune de ces personnes ne se doutait que leurs activités nourrissaient un monstre.

* * *

><p>*Isa-Kun : J'ai posé la question à certains de mes lecteurs (y'en a-t-il qui se reconnaissent ? xD) sur le groupe facebook Sterek's Pack, et plusieurs m'ont proposé des surnoms, j'ai choisi parmi ceux proposés. Le suffixe -kun en japonnais signifie qu'on est familier avec la personne (du sexe masculin), qu'on est ami.<p>

**Ce sont les paroles de _I'll follow you down_, de Shinedown. Traduction : "Je te suivrai jusqu'au coeur de l'orage / Ne t'inquiète pas je te tiendrais au chaud. / Je te suivrais pendant que nous traversons l'espace / Je me fiche que l'on tombe en disgrâce / Je te suivrai"

Bon, je suis prête à recevoir vos pierres si vous trouver le lemon Chris/Peter totalement affreux. Désolée, c'est mon premier, je n'en ai même jamais lu. En fait ça vient de _Bienvenue dans mon monde_ où certains avaient vu une histoire passée entre eux (alors que moi-même je ne l'avais pas fait exprès xD) du coup je me suis dit, pourquoi pas ? Et voilà. Si c'est trop horrible, dites-le moi, hein, je n'évoquerais plus leur relation x)

Bref, si vous avez lu jusque là, bravo, je tiens à vous remercier de lire et commenter, c'est motivant :D Je vous fais plein d'énorme bisous partout ! :D

Love you, see you, bye! :coeur:


End file.
